My Boys
by rusher13101
Summary: She was hired to take care of the two little boys... she wasn't really counting on taking care of four big kids at the same time. Carlos/OC, Kames and Logan/OC please read and review! rated for some themes
1. Help! I Need Somebody

**A/N: so, here goes nothing, I've had this story stuck into my head for days now inspired by one of Sonaaa's stories and I thought I'd give it a try... hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR :(**

* * *

"Are you sure this is it?"

"That's what he told me" she said pointing the paper on her hand.

"Luna, do you really want to do this? I mean, we know nothing about this guy. What if he's like a gangster or a serial killer or something?"

"Right, cause every gangster and serial killer in town puts an ad on the newspaper asking for a nanny" she said rolling her eyes. "And lives in a mansion like this!" she said pointing at the huge mansion in front of the girls. "Look, would you stop worrying? I need a job and well, if this guy's loaded then, I'm sure he's gonna pay off good. I can't live off you anymore Mari, I already owe you like two months rent" she told her best friend.

"But you hate kids!"

"I know but I raised like twelve of them with my grandma!" she said rolling her eyes. "It'll be fine! You just go or you'll be late for your first day" she said getting out of the car.

"But-"

"But nothing! Go and make fabulous clothes! Make me proud darling!" she said winking at her.

"Is only an internship" she said rolling her eyes.

"And this is only the best outfit ever made" she said pointing at her clothes. "And you made all of it babe, now go!"

"You call me if he ends up being a weird gangster guy, right?"

"Of course! Right after the first shots go off!"

"Luna!"

"Go!" she said walking off to the gate before her friend could complain anymore.

"Can I help you, Miss?" a sort of police officer said on the gate.

"Oh, uh yeah" she said with a little giggle. Nobody really called her 'Miss'. "My name is Luna, I'm here to see Mr. Garcia" she said with a smile.

"May I ask what the matter of the meeting is?"

"Oh, yeah, um is about the ad for the nanny job" she said smiling.

"One minute" the man said grabbing the phone. "Yes, I have a young lady here… uh Luna, saying she has a meeting with Mr. Garcia" he said talking to someone on the phone. "Uh huh" he continued. "Ok" he said before hanging up. "Go right in, Miss" he said with a kind smile and opening the gate.

"Uh, dude I'm probably gonna get lost" she said looking inside.

"Just walk straight through the garden to the front porch Miss" he said with a small smile.

"Thanks" she said smiling back at him and made her way inside. She took a look around the huge gardens filled with all kinds of flowers. It was beautiful. She made her way to the front door. She rang the doorbell and then a man in a black suit opened the door. "Um, Mr. Garcia?"

"No" the man said with a small chuckle. "I'm George, Mr. Garcia's butler, come on in, you must be Luna. We spoke on the phone" he said letting the girl in.

"Wait, I spoke with you?" the girl asked a little shocked. She assumed she had talked to the father of the kids. Wouldn't that make more sense?

"Certainly" the man said leading her through a huge hall and into the living room. "Mr. Garcia will be down shortly" he said politely. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Um, I'm good, thanks" she said smiling at him. George nodded and made his way out of the living room. Luna started glancing around the room. The house was amazingly beautiful. But it seemed so… empty for a house so big. There weren't any pictures of the kids or anything. It didn't even look like any kids lived there. She kept on walking around and bumped into a coffee table, causing the decoration on it fall to the floor, fortunately she grabbed it before it could break. "Holly shit" she muttered sighting relieved and placing the ornament back in its place.

"I expect that kind of language will not be used in the presence of my children" a voice came from behind her. She gasped surprised and turned around to face a guy that had to be about her age. He was a Latino guy dressed fancier than anyone she had seen. He had short black hair and big brown eyes. But what caught Luna's attention was the serious expression on his face. He just seemed cold and distant.

"Uh, um, n-no. I'm sorry I um" Luna stuttered. She wasn't someone to be intimidated by someone, but this guy made her feel nervous for some reason. "Mr. Garcia?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Carlos" he said bluntly. "Mr. Garcia is my dad" he said with somewhat anger in his voice. "You must be Luna."

"Yeah. Um, s-sorry about that, I was just um, admiring your lovely home" she said with a nervous smile. "Is, um, really nice to meet you" she said extending her hand.

"Likewise" he said nodding his head but not bothering to return the handshake. Luna awkwardly put her hand away. "So, Miss…" he stared at her waiting for the girl to fill up the blank.

"Oh, um, is just Luna" she said smiling awkwardly.

"You really don't think I'm gonna let my kids be babysat by a girl without a last name, do you?"

"Santiago" she said trying not to roll her eyes. "Luna Santiago" she replied.

"Where are you from?" he asked curiously.

"Mi familia es de Colombia, if that's what you mean" she answered with a smile.

"Do you have any experience with kids?"

"Um, well, I grew up with three younger brothers and about ten little cousins, so, I'd say I do" she said hoping he would find that funny, but he didn't laugh.

Carlos looked directly at Luna for probably the first time since he had come in the living room. He saw the tanned-skin girl standing in front of him with her wavy dark, almost black hair falling onto her shoulders. She wore a white, long-sleeved shirt a waist-high blue plaid skirt, knee-high maroon socks and black boots almost as long, with her big black purse hanging from her left elbow. He could tell she was trying to impress him. He saw her big chocolate brown eyes looking at him with a light of hope. And her nervousness and her smile made her look beautiful, but he wasn't just about to let that happen.

"Well, you seem like a nice person. You do understand this is a full-time job, right?"

"Right" she said nodding quickly.

"Which means you must be with my kids since before they get up and after they fall asleep" he continued.

"Ok" she said frowning her eyebrows a little.

"You're living here-"

"Wait, what? Hold on!" she stopped him. "I c-can't do that" she said getting worried. "I, um, I live with my best friend, we both pay rent, I can't just bail out on her like that" she said nervously. "B-but if you give me the job, I promise to be here before the sun rises and won't leave until it sets" she said before he would change his mind. "I don't live that far away" she lied. As if she could afford to even eat in this part of town.

"Fine" he said shrugging his shoulders. "Can you cook?"

"Yeah" she answered.

"Ok, the highest price I can go is $20 an hour" he said as if it was no big deal.

"$20 AN HOUR!" she blurted out trying not to sound so shocked.

"Fine, $30" he said. "But that's my final offer."

"Uh, y-yeah, that's fine" she said even more shocked. She would've done it for like $15 dollars an hour.

"Alright, do you have any questions for me?"

"Uh, I have two" she said honestly.

"Yeah?"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-four."

"How old are your kids?"

"Adrian is four and Gabriel is two" he replied.

"Oh, um what do you do for a living?"

"Those are three questions" he said a little annoyed. "But, I'm James Diamond's manager-"

"Wait! _The_ James Diamond? The supermodel?" she asked shocked.

"You're a fan?" he asked trying not to laugh.

"N-no" she said hiding the fact that she _was_ a fan. "I'm just curious as to how you get to be James Diamond's manager at, well, such a young age" she covered it up.

"Well, we've been friends since pre-k so when him and Kendall hired me-"

"Wait! Kendall Knight?" she asked trying not to sound excited. "You're Kendall Knight's manager too?"

"Are you sure you're not a fan?" he asked with a small smirk.

"Ok, fine he may be one of my favorite singers" she said blushing a little. "And I may be James' fan too" she said looking at the floor.

"Uh, you do know they're boyfriends right?"

"What!" she asked somewhat disappointed. "Ugh. Figures. The two sexiest men alive are gay _and_ dating each other" she said rolling her eyes.

"Anything else?" he asked ignoring her little rant.

_Yeah, are you always this much of an asshole?_ "Um, n-no, that's all" she said with a small smile.

"Anyways" he said sounding bored. "You start right now" he said walking over to the hall. "George!"

"Yes, Mr. Garcia" the man from earlier came into the living room.

"Would you show Miss Santiago where the kitchen is, the children must be having breakfast now" he said.

"Uh, you can just call me Luna" she said smiling.

"Right" he said turning to look at her. "George will show you the way, I have to some work to do" he said walking up the stairs.

"It was nice meeting you" she said with a smile before he could walk away. He turned around for like a second and gave her a small smile before he left.

"Right this way Miss" George said politely.

"Oh, please, call me Luna" she said smiling. "After all, we're gonna be working together" she told him and George nodded kindly. He lead her to the kitchen where she saw the youngest boy on his high chair and the older one staring at his empty plate.

"Good luck" George said smiling before leaving the kitchen. The two little boys turned to look at her.

"Hi" Luna said smiling.

"Who are you?" the older boy, Adrian, she remembered, asked her.

"I'm Luna" she said smiling.

"That means moon in Spanish, right?" he asked with a tiny smile.

"That's right" she told him. "I'm your new babysitter" she told him.

"I don't need a babysitter!" he whined. "I'm not a baby! George calls me young man" he complained.

"Um, well, Gabriel is a baby" she tried. "So, I'm here to take care of him" she told him. "Would you like to keep me company?"

"I guess" he said not completely sure. "I'm hungry" he said when Luna heard his tummy growl.

"What would you like to eat?" she asked placing her purse on the counter.

"Cookies!" he said excited.

"Cookies? Cookies aren't a healthy breakfast" she said laughing a little and walking over to the cabinets. "How about this!" she said getting out a box of cereal. "This was my favorite cereal when I was a kid!"

"That's _my_ favorite cereal!" the boy said excited. "It's like cookies!" he said as Luna poured Cookie Crisps on his bowl. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome handsome" she said smiling. "What about you, mister?" she asked turning to the little baby boy, still in his pajamas.

"Papi!" he said with an adorable voice.

"Ow, papi's working honey" she said with a small smile.

"ME WANT PAPI!" he screamed starting to cry. Luna freaked out a little. She saw Adrian covering his ears while Gabriel screamed even louder. Luna was sure it could be heard throughout the entire house. She picked the little boy up in her arms.

"Shh, it's ok honey" she tried rocking him. "Oh God, oh God" she muttered under her breath as she tried to calm him down. "How do I get him to stop?" she asked frustrated looking at Adrian.

"Um, try singing to him" the little boy told her.

"What? I don't sing" she said freaking out when Gabriel started crying even louder.

"That's what papi used to do" Adrian said a little sad.

"Ok, ok, um…" she started thinking of any song. "_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine; you make me happy when skies are grey… You'll never know dear how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away" _she tried. It seemed to be working because Gabriel calmed down a little. She smiled down at the mini version of her boss and repeated the verse a couple of times until he had calmed down. "Hey, I guess I'm not that bad" she said smiling proudly at herself.

"Luna! I'm gonna be late for school!" Adrian said alarmed to the girl.

"Oh my God!" she said with Gabriel still in her arms. "Um, ok, lunchbox, lunchbox…"

"Counter!" Adrian said pointing at his Toy Story lunchbox so Luna could hand it to him. "Ok, come on! Let's go" she said grabbing Adrian's hand and carrying Gabriel on her other arm. "Come on, let's go say goodbye to your dad" she said walking in the direction she remembered their dad walk before.

"Papi doesn't like it when we bother him while he's working" Adrian said sadly.

"Um, I'm sure he won't mind to say goodbye" she said with a comforting smile. "Is this his office?" she asked and the little boy nodded so she knocked on the door.

"I'm busy!" was the reply she got. Luna turned down to look at Adrian looking sadly at the floor and she felt bad for the boy. She turned the doorknob and went inside anyways. _Seriously! His office is bigger than my apartment!_

"Papi!" Gabriel said excited throwing his little arms at his dad.

"I said I was busy" he said upset, ignoring his youngest son.

"Um, we were just leaving, I thought you'd like to say goodbye to Adrian" she said nervously. The little boy peeked his head from behind his new nanny and looked shyly at his dad. Luna widened his eyes at her boss and he rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Right, bye Adrian, have fun at school" he said with a quick smile. _That's it?_

"Bye papi" Adrian said sadly looking at the floor again.

"We'll be back soon" Luna said trying really hard not to snap at her boss. She didn't want to loose the job she just got, but seriously, her boss was a jerk. She turned around and grabbed Adrian's hand again.

"Papi?" Gabriel said now sad as they made their way out of his office.

"Papi's busy sweetie" Luna said to the boy in her arms.

* * *

"Hi Marcus" Adrian said excited when they got out of the house. Luna just loved how this kid went from sad to happy in no time.

"Mr. Garcia and Mr. Garcia" a nice man said on the driveway. "And who is this lovely lady?"

"I'm Luna" she said smiling.

"That means moon in Spanish" Adrian said excited. "She's Gabriel's babysitter!"

"Just Gabriel's?" the man asked with a smile.

"Yeah, Adrian's too old for a babysitter" Luna said winking at him and he let out a laugh.

"Got you! Ready for school big guy?" he said looking at Adrian and opening the door to the car.

"Yes!" Adrian said hopping in the car while Luna put Gabriel on his seat. She had never seen a kid so excited to go to school before.

"Do you like school?" she asked the little boy who nodded excited.

"Yes! Today, we're gonna have class outside!" he told her.

"Really? And how many kids are in your class?"

Adrian thought for a little while. "We're this many!" he said putting both his hands up.

"Ten?"

"Yes! Wait no, there's eight more" he said counting with his little hands again her and Luna laughed a little. "There's Mike and Kyle and Sarah…" he went on with all of the names in his class. The ride to Adrian's school was mostly him telling Luna everything about it while Gabriel fell asleep on his seat.

"We're here" Marcus announced. Luna looked outside the window and saw the fanciest school she had seen in probably all her life and it was just a pre-school.

"Um, ok" Luna said about to open the door but Marcus beat her to it. "Oh, there's um no need for that but thanks" she said giggling a little while she took Adrian out. "We'll be right back" she announced.

"You're gonna go in with me?" Adrian asked eager. Luna noticed a lot of women dropping off their kids and staring at her. She assumed they were moms from kids in Adrian's class. She could tell they were all gossiping about her and judging her with their eyes. She shrugged it off and turned her attention back to Adrian.

"Sure" she said when she heard the bell ring. "Oh, um, I guess I'll just walk you to the door, ok? Don't want you to be late" she said smiling. When they reached the door, Adrian turned around to her before he walked in.

"Will you be home when I get out of school?" he asked with big brown eyes resembling his father's.

"Are you kidding? I'll be here to pick you up" she said smiling down at him. Before she knew it, the little boy wrapped his arms around her legs. Luna felt her heart melt a little before she kneeled down to his level. "Go have fun honey" she said messing his hair a little bit and he giggled nodding before going inside. "Wow, he really likes school" she said laughing a little when she returned to the car, where Gabriel was sound asleep.

"I think he's more excited to have someone pay so much attention to him" Marcus said with a sad smile.

Once they were back at the house, Luna took the sleeping Gabriel in her arms, trying not to wake him up. She went inside the house and into the living room. She didn't even know where Gabriel's room was. She wondered around the first floor and saw the door she remembered as Carlos' office so she knocked on the door.

"I'm busy!" the same reply from earlier. Luna rolled her eyes and went in anyways. "What part of 'I'm busy' is so hard for you to understand?" he asked upset looking at Luna.

"Shh! Gabriel is asleep" she whispered. "I'm sorry, I just um, wanted to ask you where Gabriel's room is" she told him.

"Up the stairs, second door too the left" he replied.

"Um, thanks I guess" she said a little disappointed. He didn't even ask how Adrian got to school; he didn't bother to _show_ her around. Not anything. She turned around and walked towards the door.

"And Luna" she heard him say before she could get out, so she stopped and turn around. "The next time I say I'm busy, it _means_ I'm busy" he said coldly. "Is that clear?"

"Y-yes sir" she nodded nervously.

"Close the door when you're out" he simply said. She nodded again and made her way out, closing the door behind her. Luna made her way up to Gabriel's room following the directions Carlos had given him. She opened the door and saw the most beautiful baby room she had seen in her life. She placed the sleeping baby in his crib and then managed to make her way downstairs. She found herself in the kitchen again and thought she might as well figure out what to do for lunch. She grabbed a cooking book and started going through the pages when…

"Carlos!?" she heard someone opening the backdoor and yelling. "CARLOS!" Luna turned around to see a brunette boy walking through the door. He was sort of cute in a nerdy way. "Oh, um hi" he said when he saw her. "Who are you?"

"Um, I'm Luna. I was hired by Mr. Garcia" she said smiling kindly. "Who are _you_?"

"Oh, hi, I'm Logan. I'm a friend of Carlos and I live next door" he said extending his hand unlike her boss did earlier. Luna smiled and shook it.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too" he said. "So, what exactly where you hired to do?"

"Oh, I'm the new nanny" she said blushing a little.

"He hired a nanny?" he asked sounding somewhat upset. Luna nodded a little confused. "So, where is he?"

"He's _busy_" she answered rolling her eyes, trying not to sound so bitter.

"Yeah, he's always busy" Logan said rolling his eyes too. "In his office?" he asked and Luna nodded. "And where are the kids?"

"Adrian's at school and Gabriel-" she was about to finish when she heard a loud scream coming from upstairs. "Just woke up" she finished. "Excuse me" she said walking out of the kitchen with Logan behind her. She made her way to the little boy's room and picked the screaming boy in her arms. "Hi sweetie" Luna tried in a kind tone but it only made the boy start screaming harder. "Seriously, what is it with this kid?" she asked freaking out, looking at Logan.

"Here" he said trying not to laugh and Luna gave Gabriel to him. The minute he was in Logan's arms, his cries started to silence. "Now, Mister, why are you giving Luna such a hard time?"

"Ok, how did you do that?" Luna asked shocked when Gabriel had completely calm down.

"You just have to learn how hold him properly" he said with Gabriel in his arms.

"I've tried holding him the way you're supposed to carry a baby but it doesn't work, earlier I had to sing to him so he would stop" she told him.

"Yeah, that works too sometimes, not as much as when his dad used to do it" Logan said a little sad looking at the boy in his arms.

"I hongwy" Gabriel said all of the sudden.

"Yeah, he can't pronounce the R's but still talks a lot for a two-year-old" Logan told Luna. "Now, I'm gonna go talk to your dad and you go with Luna but you have to be a good boy, ok?" Logan asked the little boy and he nodded softly.

"Thank you" Luna whispered taking Gabriel back into her arms.

"You're not that good with kids, are you?" Logan asked with a little chuckle while they left Gabriel's room.

"What? Of course I a- please don't tell Carlos" she said with a pleading look. "I mean, yeah I get a little frustrated but I can take care of kids. Is just different! I mean, I'm Hispanic and we still believe that a little hit here and there won't do any damage but is hard if the kids aren't related to me and I can't do that" she blurted out really fast and Logan just stared at her. "I'm joking" she said and Logan let out a little laugh. "…sort of" she muttered under her breath.

"I'm gonna go talk to Carlos" Logan said smiling at her. "Good luck with that" he told her messing Gabriel's hair a little bit.

"Thanks" Luna said smiling and turning around towards the kitchen. "Let's get you something to eat honey" she said talking to Gabriel.

Logan made his way to his friend's office and knocked on the door.

"I'm busy Luna!" he heard on the other side. Holding a laugh, he turned the doorknob and walked in. "Luna! I said I was-"

"Relax, I'm not Luna" Logan said with his hands up in surrender. "Wow, this girl hasn't been here for a day and already has you all worked up" he said smirking.

"Shut up!" Carlos said annoyed.

"You hired a nanny?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You work from home so you could take care of your kids!"

"Yeah, well I've been really busy lately, I just needed some help" he answered.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Logan said getting upset.

"Don't start Logan-"

"Carlos! You're just driving your kids further away and you know it! Snap out of it dude! It's been almost two years-"

"You don't think I know that?" Carlos snapped back at his friend.

"Then what the hell are you doing? You swore you weren't gonna be them! You know what? You're getting worse!"

"Drop it" he snapped.

"I don't want to see you get hurt again man" Logan said softly.

"Don't worry, that's not going to happen. I'm done with trusting people."

"You're done with trusting people and you trust this woman with your kids?"

"I SAID DROP IT!" Carlos yelled looking at his friend with nothing but anger in his eyes.

"You can yell at me all you want… but you know I'm right" Logan said before walking out of the office.

* * *

"Luna!" Adrian yelled excited running out of his class.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?"

"It was awesome!" he said happily as they got into the car and drove back to the Garcia residence as the little boy told her everything that happened in school.

"That's great honey" Luna said kindly as the four-year-old told her about his new teacher. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes!" he said excited. "What are you making?"

"Food." she answered while she placed Gabriel in his chair.

"What kind of food?"

"Food that you are going to love" she said taking out the ingredients.

"Which is?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?" she said with a little laugh but Adrian looked down sadly.

"Papi told me that too but at least you talk back" he told her. Luna turned to look sadly at both kids. So, his boss was an ass to everyone, including his children. Awesome. As soon as she was about to say something she heard a knock on the kitchen door.

"Carlos!"

"What is it with people here and back doors?" Luna walked over to the door and froze when she opened it. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Oh my God!"

"Hey" a very familiar tall brunette stood at the door with his famous flashing smile.

"Y-you're James Diamond" she said shocked.

"Uncle Jamie!" Adrian said excited running to the man at the door.

"Hey sport" James said picking him up.

"Of course you call James Diamond 'Uncle Jamie'" she said letting out a nervous laugh before hearing someone else.

"Babe" she turned around and faced a famous blonde. "Oh, hey" he said smiling down at Luna.

"You're K-Kendall Knight" she said still wide-eyed. She wasn't sure if she had blink once ever since she saw James Diamond standing at the door.

"Uncle Kenny!" Gabriel yelled from his seat.

"Hey buddy" Kendall said walking inside the kitchen and picking the smaller boy up. "Um, who are you?" he asked knitting his bushy eyebrows together.

Luna just stood there staring at James Diamond holding Adrian and Kendall Knight holding Gabriel. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would stand with those two on the same room.

"That's Luna! That means moon in Spanish" Adrian said when the girl didn't talk. "She's Gabriel's nanny!"

"What do you mean Gabriel's nanny?" James asked to the boy in his arms.

"I'm too old for a nanny!" Adrian complained crossing his little arms and the brunette let out a laugh.

"Oh, ok Mr. Grown-up!"

"Seriously, you're the nanny?" Kendall asked looking at Luna who just nodded.

"Uh, um, yeah" she said shocked. "I'm sorry, I just uh, I'm a huge fan" she said smiling nervously and both guys smiled at her. "O-of both of you!" she continued.

"Well, we always love to meet the fans" James said winking at her.

"Oh my God! James Diamond winked at me, I am _so_ telling Mari this" she muttered excited and made them laugh a little.

"Um, Luna, right?" Kendall said placing Gabriel on his chair again. "Um, I don't know if Carlos told you that well, James and I-"

"Are together?" she said suddenly. "Yeah, he mentioned it, and just by the way, you two would have probably the most beautiful kids ever" she said smiling.

"I know right!" James said proudly.

"Hey!"

"After you two of course" he told Adrian who stuck his tongue at him.

"Right, um, well I don't know if he also told you that is sort of a secret" Kendall told her awkwardly. "I mean, is not supposed to look good for either of our careers and I just guess what I'm trying to say is-"

"Your secret's safe with me" Luna said smiling. "I couldn't be the one that broke millions of teenage girls hearts" she told him.

"Thanks" Kendall said letting out a sight.

"Baby, you're cute when you ramble" James said kissing his cheek after placing Adrian on the floor.

"Luna is about to make lunch!" Adrian announced happy.

"Really? What are we having?" James asked smiling at the little boy.

"Spaghetti!" Adrian yelled excited throwing his little arms in the air.

"Pa-ghetti!" Gabriel imitated his older brother.

"Ok, spaghetti it is" Luna said laughing a little and walking over to the stove, Kendall following her.

"So… where's Carlos?"

"Oh, he had to go out to work" Luna said shrugging her shoulders.

"What? But he works from home" Kendall said confused.

"Well, all I know is that when I came back from picking up Adrian, he was gone" she told him. Kendall sighted sadly looking at Adrian and Gabriel sitting on the kitchen table with James, who was making them laugh at something. "So, you and James" she said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah" he said blushing a little and looking at the floor.

"How long have you guys been dating?"

"Three, almost four years" he said thinking a little.

"Wow" Luna said a little shocked. "That's really cool" she said with a sad smile.

"What? Are you disappointed because you had a crush on him?" he asked joking.

"Well, not really, I was just wondering what it would be like to be with someone for so long and still be madly in love" she said smiling but looking down at the food she was making. "Plus, if you must know, my crush was on you, my friend Mari is the one hung up on James" she said laughing a little.

"How would you even know that we're that much in love?" he asked helping her with the food.

"Because in the fifteen minutes you guys have been here, James hasn't stopped looking and smiling at you" she told him smiling and Kendall laughed smiling looking back at James.

After they finished making the food they all sat down and Adrian told everyone about his day in school. Luna was surprised at how down to earth both James and Kendall turned out to be. And they really loved Adrian and Gabriel.

"Spaghetti wasn't the best idea, was it?" Luna asked laughing a little when she saw Adrian, Gabriel _and_ James covered in spaghetti sauce.

"It's delicious! Where did you learn to cook like this?" James said practically licking the plate.

"Babe, you have a little something here" Kendall said laughing at him and trying to clean his face with a napkin.

After they finished eating, Luna thought it was best to clean up the boys so Kendall and James were leaving.

"So, um, when Carlos comes home please tell us to call us?"

Luna looked at them and laughed. "You're kidding right? The man doesn't even look at me!"

"Yeah that's probably because you're hot-"

"Probably because he's always busy" Kendall interrupted James and glared a little at his boyfriend.

"Um, ok?" Luna said unconvinced.

"Well, um, if he does decide to look at you, just have him call us" Kendall said smiling.

"Sure" she said smiling.

"Oh, and we live next door if you need anything" James told her. "Specially if you're about to clean up the boys" he muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing" he said smiling. "We're just one door away-"

"I thought Logan lived next door" she said confused.

"Oh, yeah, other side" James said pointing at their house. "You met Logan?"

"He stopped by this morning" she told them. It was a little weird how he had had longer conversations with her boss' friends than with him.

"Ok, well, we'll see you later I guess" Kendall said before grabbing James' hand and walking out of the house.

"Ok, bath time" she said turning to look at the young boys.

"But I don't wanna take a bath!" Adrian complained.

"Too bad, mister, you're getting one" Luna told him. "And so are you" she said picking Gabriel up who had his plate in his little hands and once he was in Luna's arms, he turned it upside down on Luna's head.

_Day one…_

* * *

**A/N: so, what do you guys think? should I continue? or does it suck? any feedback would be nice haha thanks for reading :)**


	2. Just Getting Started

**A/N: wow! I got better feedback than I expected! :D thank you so much for reading/liking/favoriting/following/reviewing my story! :D you guys are awesome!**

**special thanks to MEL, Tel nok shock, RandomWriter23, darthvader1808 and two anonymous guests that reviewed my story :)**

**here's chapter 2 :) enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the OC's :)**

* * *

"GABRIEL! GET BACK HERE!"

Kendall and Logan turned to look at each other trying not to laugh when they heard the screams coming from upstairs followed by the two-year-old running in only his diaper into the kitchen, clearly attempting to avoid his bath time. Over the past week, this was usually the scenario they found whenever they went into the Garcia house. One of the little boys running away from his nanny and the girl running after them frustrated while she tried to get the other boy calmed too.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going mister?" Kendall asked picking him up and stopping him from going into the backyard.

"No! No bath time!" he complained holding onto Kendall.

"Gabriel!" they saw Luna, dripping wet, walking into the kitchen.

"I take it Adrian already took his bath" Logan said smirking.

"You're hilarious" Luna said glaring at him and trying to take Gabriel out of Kendall's arms but the little boy started screaming. "Ok, I can't! I can't do this!" She said stepping away from Kendall and Gabriel. "I really thought I could, pero estos niños me van a volver loca! Es en serio! Yo no se-"

"Ok, Luna, calm down" Logan said walking over to the girl who was freaking out. "First of all, what?"

"What do you mean what?"

"You just started speaking in Spanish" Logan said confused.

"Ugh, yeah I do that when I need to get my stress out" she told him. "These kids are driving me crazy! Adrian's not that bad but that one over there, I'm pretty sure he hates me!" she said pointing over at Kendall who still tried to calm Gabriel in his arms.

"Come on, I'm sure he doesn't hate you-"

"Oh, really? Earlier, while I was changing his diaper, he peed all over me!" she snapped and heard both Logan and Kendall snort. "Is not funny!"

"Luna, breathe!" Logan said putting his arms around the girl. "Look, I'll go get you something dry to wear and Kendall will help you giving Gabriel a bath" he offered.

"What?" Kendall said looking at both of them. Logan widened his eyes at him and pointed his head at Luna who was looking at him with pleading eyes. "Fine" he said rolling his eyes. "Let's go" he said walking upstairs with Gabriel and Luna followed them.

Logan came in the house a while later to find Gabriel sitting in his high chair all showered and wearing his blue pajamas that said 'Rockstar!' a gift by Kendall. Adrian was sitting next to him wearing his Batman pajamas, a gift by Logan. Luna was making dinner and Logan noticed she was even more soaked than before.

"Hey" he said walking over to her. "Where's the third kid?"

"He went home to change" she said laughing. "Dinner's gonna be ready soon" he told him.

"Is Carlos here?"

"Yeah, I think he just walked in but he went straight to his office" she replied.

"Ok, um here" he said handing her some clothes.

"Oh, Logan, you really didn't have to-"

"Is nothing, now go change before you get a cold" he insisted. "I'll keep an eye on them" he said smiling. Luna smiled back at him and took the clothes before stepping out of the kitchen.

"Uncle Logie" Adrian called from the table and Logan went over to sit with them. Gabriel was playing with his trucks but Adrian seemed upset.

"Yes, buddy?"

"Is Luna gonna leave?" the little boy asked worried and Logan looked at him confused.

"No, why would you say that?"

"She looked sad" Adrian replied looking down at the table. "I don't want her to go" he said looking back at him with his big brown eyes.

"I'll tell you what" Logan said smiling softly at him. "When she comes back into the kitchen, why don't you go over to her and give her a big hug and you tell her that, huh?"

"Ok" the boy said getting a smile on his face again. Luna walked back into the kitchen with her hair pulled in a messy bun, black sweatpants and Logan's grey sweater that was a little too long for her.

"Alright guys, dinner's almost ready" she said with a small smile. Adrian jumped out of his seat and ran over to her wrapping his little arms around her legs. Luna looked surprised for a moment and saw Logan smiling at her.

"I don't want you to go" she heard Adrian say. She felt her heart warming up and she kneeled down to his level. "I don't want you to be sad" he told her with his worried big brown eyes.

"Ow, honey, I'm not going anywhere" she said smiling at him.

"You promise?" he said with a little smile.

"I promise" she said kissing his head.

"Even if we don't have any princesses movies? Or any girls toys?"

Luna let out a laugh at how adorable Adrian looked. "I don't need the princesses movies, you know that I love Toy Story" she told him.

"That's my favorite movie!" he said excited and she let out a little laugh.

"Come on, dinner's ready" she said picking him up and placing him on the chair again. She smiled at Logan and mouthed 'thank you' before she went to get the food. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"What are we having?" Logan asked excited.

"Mac & Cheese" she told him. Not a minute later, the kitchen door burst open with James running inside and Kendall behind him.

"We're having Mac & Cheese?" James asked even more excited.

"How does he do that?" Luna asked Logan a little shocked.

"We're not sure" he said laughing.

This had also been a recurrent thing over the week. James _never_ missed a meal. And if he had to work, he insisted in Luna packing up lunch for him. She just loved the fact that he wasn't one of those models who would feed up on air. According to Kendall he was before and now he just said he'd rather work out more and eat real food. Either way, everyone seemed happy. The sad part was that those three would spend more time with the kids than their father did.

Luna placed a plate in front of Adrian and one in front of Gabriel while Logan stood up.

"I'll go see if Carlos wants to join us" he offered.

"Papi!" Gabriel said excited.

"Good luck" Luna said while she went to the fridge to get drinks for the kids. "James! Stop stealing Adrian's dinner!"

"I'm sorry! It just smells _so_ good!" he whined as Luna placed a plate in front of him. "Thank you!"

"Luna, can I have a brownie?" Adrian said excited bouncing up and down his seat.

"Finish your dinner first sweetie" Luna told him putting his glass of milk in front of him.

"You made brownies?" James asked with his mouth full.

"Seriously, I don't get how you're a supermodel" Luna said laughing placing a plate in front of Kendall and then sitting down to try to feed Gabriel.

"Hey!" James complained.

"I don't mean it like that! Is just hard to picture you as a supermodel with cheese all over your face" she told him laughing.

"There's no one more handsome than this" he said doing hid famous 'Face' move, mouth full of Mac & Cheese.

"Hey!" Kendall pouted at his boyfriend.

"Oh, except you babe" James said giving him a peck on the cheek, leaving a mark of cheese.

"_Kenny and Jamie, sitting in a tree! A-B-C-D-E-F-G!" _Adrian sang excited and the three adults let out a laugh.

"He says he's not hungry" Logan said walking back into the kitchen.

"He's _never_ hungry" Luna said rolling her eyes.

"His stupid assistant is here" Logan said going to get a plate for himself.

"Ugh! That idiot-"

"Language!" Luna said widening her eyes at Kendall.

"Uncle Kenny said a bad word!" Adrian said pointing at Kendall.

"No I didn't!" Kendall said childishly. "I just don't trust that guy!"

"Here we go" Logan said sitting down.

"What's so wrong about Carlos' assistant?" Luna asked confused.

"He _always_ hits on James!" Kendall said jealously.

"Well, can you blame him?" James said smirking a little but stopped when he saw his boyfriend glaring at him. "Babe, I'm kidding. You know I love _you!_ He is a complete mo-"

"Language!"

"-nster! Monster! He's a complete monster" James covered up.

"No monstew!" Gabriel yelled before he started to yell.

"Ugh! James!" Luna said frustrated getting up and picking up the boy.

"He's a monster?" Adrian asked a little scared too.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that" James said looking at Adrian. "Plus, you're Batman, no monster can get you!"

"But Gabriel isn't dressed like Spiderman!" Adrian said still freaking out.

"Ok, um, let's go get some superheroes ok?" James said taking Gabriel from Luna's arms and holding Adrian's hand before walking upstairs. Luna was about to say something but Logan cut her off.

"Let him go, he's just gonna get some toys" Logan assured her.

"I still can't believe that asshole is here!" Kendall complained again, while Luna grabbed Adrian's empty cup and went over to the fridge to get him more milk.

"Come on guys he can't be that bad-"

"Loony?"

Luna felt chills running down her spine making her to drop Adrian's cup. It couldn't be. No one had called her that in a long time. She hadn't heard that voice in over five years. She slowly turned around and faced someone she swore would never see again.

"J-Jett?"

"I thought that was you!" the boy said smirking at the frozen girl in front of him. "Small world huh?"

"Fucking tiny" she muttered under her breath.

"You guys know each other?" Logan asked confused.

"Oh, Loony and me go way back" Jett said with the biggest smirk on his face. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Happy is not really the word I'd use to describe this situation" Luna muttered under her breath. Kendall noticed she was somehow uncomfortable and went to stand next to her.

"Uh, let me help you with that" he said picking up Adrian's cup and grabbing the milk from the fridge and placing it on the counter.

"So, you work here?" Jett asked the girl who still hadn't moved.

"Uh, yeah" she said snapping out of her thoughts.

"Wait, you're the nanny?" Jett said letting out a cocky laugh. Kendall saw Luna blush a little bit before she glared at the tall guy.

"You're an assistant" she said and the boy stopped laughing.

"Oh, burn!" Logan smirked from the table. Jett turned to look at him before he cleared his throat and his eyes landed on Luna again.

"Uh, whatever, you care to make me a salad? I'm hungry and you know I don't eat this crap" he said looking disgusted at some Mac & Cheese still in the pot.

Luna let out a sarcastic chuckle and crossed her arms. "I don't work for you Jett. I work for Carlos" she said suddenly gaining her confidence back.

"Dude, she's on fire!"

"Oh, come on Loony, don't be like that" he said stepping closer to Luna but she walked backwards.

"Don't call me that!"

"Dude, I think is time for you to leave" Kendall said in a serious tone just when James re-entered the kitchen with the two little boys, Gabriel holding a small stuffed Spiderman and Adrian holding a similar stuffed Hulk. Jett glared at Kendall and then he glared at Luna.

"Fine" he said walking away from them. He turned around and 'accidentally' knocked over the milk from the counter and spread it everywhere. "Oops" he said with a small smirk looking back at Kendall and Luna. "I'm guessing you'll take care of that" he said looking at Luna. "Bye Diamond" he said winking at James before he left the kitchen. Kendall was about to walk after him and punch him but Luna stopped him.

"Kids" she said widening his eyes.

"But he-"

"I know, he's worse than a monster" Luna said upset before walking over to the sink and opening the cabinet underneath to take out stuff to clean.

"How do you even know a scum like that?" Kendall asked almost as furious as her.

"What's a scum?" Adrian asked suddenly.

"Scum" Gabriel repeated. Luna glared a little at Kendall.

"Uh, it's um, someone who is mean to Luna" James told them and Luna sighted knowing it was probably the best way they could explain it.

"We went to high school together" she told them when she saw they were all waiting for an answer.

"He made it out of high school?" Logan asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, we were all surprised" Luna said sarcastically. "Kendall, you don't have to clean!" she said taking the paper towels away from him.

"Hey, that idi-guy" he corrected when Luna glared at him a little. "…did that on purpose! I'm helping you!"

"Well, then help me get Adrian and Gabriel finish their dinner, is almost bed time" she asked him.

"Hey, relax, they got it" he said looking at James and Logan feeding the kids. "You ok? You just seemed a little tense around Jett" he said noticing the girl shiver when he said his name. "I'm guessing the two of you weren't exactly friends?"

"Let's just say I didn't picture the next time I'd see him to be in sweatpants and a big sweater" she said looking down.

"So, what happened-?"

"Wow, you ask a lot of questions" Luna said with a nervous smile. "Sorry, I just don't really wanna talk about it" she said as they finished cleaning up. Kendall took the hint and stopped asking questions.

After dinner, the boys said goodbye to their uncles and Luna put them to bed. Gabriel was already asleep, after Luna sang about three different songs, and now it was Adrian's turn.

"Luna?" he said in a small voice as she tucked him in.

"Yes honey?"

"Is papi's assistant really a monster?" he asked holding his little Hulk tighter and his hand tightening the covers.

"Oh, no sweetie" she said in a kind tone. "Uncle Jamie was just goofing around" she told him.

"But he was mean to you" the little boy said with sad eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"He spilled the milk and you had to clean it with uncle Kenny, and he didn't say sorry, that wasn't nice" he explained. Luna smiled sadly at the little boy.

"Yeah, that wasn't very nice" she said looking down. "But that doesn't mean he's a monster" she said running her hands through is hair. _He's a monster for many other reasons._

"So, he won't get me? Or Gabriel? Or papi?" he asked with worried eyes. Luna smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"Nope, I won't let him get to you… or Gabriel" she said smiling. "Or your papi" she finished when the little boy kept looking at her with worried eyes. "Now mister, time for bed" she said standing up and turning off the light, just leaving the nightlight on. "Goodnight sweetie" she whispered at the boy almost asleep.

"Goodnight Luna" he whispered before closing his eyes. Luna smiled at him before walking out of the room.

* * *

Luna knocked on the door nervously, getting the same answer she always did.

"I'm busy!" she heard on the other side of the door. But once again, she opened it. "Luna-!"

"I know, I know you're busy, but I just thought you'd be hungry" she said entering the office with a small tray on her hands. Carlos turned up his face to see her walking over to his desk and placing the tray in front of him.

"Uh, thanks" he said a little surprised.

"Sure" she said with a kind smile. "Um, I would've gotten you Mac & Cheese, but James finished it, so I made you a sandwich" she said laughing a little.

"_James_ ate Mac & Cheese?" he asked a little shocked.

"Yeah" she said smiling. "Um, the kids are already asleep so, I'm gonna go" she told him.

"Uh, ok" he said looking at her strangely. "Is that Logan's sweater?"

"Oh, yeah" she said blushing a little and looking down at herself. "I was a little soaked after the kids' baths" she explained.

"Oh" Carlos simply answered. _So what if she's wearing Logan's sweater? It doesn't mean anything, right? And why would I even care?_

"So, um, I'm gonna go" Luna said awkwardly realizing this may be the longest conversation she had had with her boss.

"Y-yeah, sure" Carlos said with a quick smile. "Have a good night."

"You too" Luna said smiling before walking out of his office and bumping into someone. "AH!" she yelled until she heard someone laughing. "Logan! What the hell? You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry, that was just so funny" he said between laughs. "You should've seen your face!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I left my cell phone here and then, I was gonna talk to Carlos and then I saw you and thought it'd be fun to scare you" he explained.

"Again, you're hilarious" she said rolling her eyes. "Anyways… I gotta go, bye" she said walking past him.

"Hey hold on" he said and she turned around. "How are you getting home?"

"The bus?"

"WHAT! You're not gonna take the bus in the middle of the night!"

"Uh, is 8:30" she said confused.

"Still, do you need a ride?"

"No, is ok, I'll take the bus" she said trying to walk past him.

"Luna, I'm not letting you take the bus, let's go" he said following her.

"Logan-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer, just so you know, and you can ask Carlos who is the most stubborn out of all of us and he… well, he would say Kendall but I'm second" he said and Luna laughed at him a little. "So?"

"I don't live that close from here" she said blushing a little.

"What do you mean? I thought you lived around here so you would get here in time-"

"I lied, ok?" she said sighting. "I really needed the job and Carlos wanted me to move in here and I couldn't do that so I just told him I lived around here" she explained.

"Oh" Logan simply said. "Well, let's go" he said as if nothing ever happened.

"Wait, what? You're still taking me?"

"I said I would, didn't I?" he said as they reached Logan's car.

"You're not gonna rat me out with Carlos?"

"Why would I do that?" he said as they reached the car and he got inside.

"Because I lied" she told him, getting in too.

"So what? You lied about where you live, you still seem like a decent person to me, and I know you may not believe me, but you're the only person I've seen in a while that can get Adrian and Gabriel under control" he told her.

"You're kidding, right?"

Logan sighted sadly, starting the car. "No. Look, I know you say they're a lot to handle, but believe me, they were a lot worse. They just have to grow on you. They've had a hard time, you know?"

"If you say so" Luna said as they got out of the driveway. Not noticing someone looking at them through the window of his office.

"So, why couldn't you move in with Carlos? I mean, wouldn't that be a lot easier for you?"

"Yeah, but I share my apartment with my best friend Mari and I couldn't bail on her like that" she explained. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"What do you mean?" Logan asked confused. "Am I supposed to be rude to you?"

"Well, no, that's not what I meant, but well, you guys barely know me and you, Kendall and James are, well, nicer than-"

"Carlos?"

"I was gonna say nicer than I expected, but yeah that works too" she told him.

"Well, Carlos wasn't always like that. He used to be really fun and just outgoing and nice but well, now he's sort of bitter" Logan explained.

"Yeah, but I mean, Kendall and James are famous and well, you're practically a Doogie Howser-"

"What? I'm still in med school" he said laughing.

"Whatever, you're like a big shot and you guys are still like nice and down-to-earth, is pretty cool" she told him. The rest of the ride was silent except for Luna telling Logan directions to her apartment. "Well, here we are" she said looking out the window.

"This is where you live? This doesn't look safe" Logan said looking outside.

"Relax Logan, I've lived here a long time, I know the deals" she said laughing.

"And is just your friend Mari and you?" he asked getting worried.

"Logan, stop worrying, I'm fine" she said smiling at him. "You think you can find your way back?"

"Yeah" Logan said smiling. "Just call me if you need anything" he told her.

"Thanks for everything Logan, I'll see you tomorrow" she said getting out of the car. Logan waited until she went inside the building before driving away.

* * *

"Jett!?"

"Yes!"

"Jett Stetson!?"

"Mari, we've been through this" Luna said annoyed. "Ouch!"

"Stop complaining!"

"If you would stop pinching me, I would stop complaining!"

"Well, if you would stop moving, I would stop pinching you!"

"But I'm hungry!" she said taking another bite from her PB&J sandwich.

"Luna! I have to finish this dress by tomorrow!"

"How's that even possible? I mean, how do they expect you to do that in a day? Even on Project Runway they give them like two days!"

"Just shut up! I'm almost done!" she said trying to finish black dress, using her friend as a model. "Why didn't you eat at the Garcia's anyways?"

"Hey! You try to put those minions to bed after being soaked by them and then trying to feed them while a demon from your past just appears out of nowhere!"

"Is he still as stupid as in high school?"

"Stupider" Luna said rolling her eyes. "And Kendall hates him because he always hits on James!"

"Ugh I'm so jealous! I still can't believe you get to see James Diamond on a daily basis!"

"Don't be he's not that hot when he has spaghetti sauce all over him, or chocolate, or really any kind of food- OUCH! You did that on purpose!"

"You do not say James Diamond is _'not that hot'_" Mari told her. "Only because you like Kendall better!"

"Honey, is useless" Luna said laughing and taking another bite.

"I still can't believe they're dating!"

"Remember, you can't say _anything to anyone!_" Luna warned her. She knew she promised Kendall she wouldn't tell anyone, but really, everyone knows when you promise not to tell someone, you still tell your best friend.

"So, what about the other guy?"

"Logan?"

"Yeah, is he cute?"

"Yeah… for you" Luna said smirking.

"I wasn't asking for me! I was asking for you" she defended herself. "It's been a long time since you've been with someone-"

"Hey, I am fine just focusing on me, thank you very much" Luna complained.

"Except, you're not focusing on you, you're taking care of someone else's kids-"

"I need the money!"

"Well, you might as well get something out of it with this Logan guy-"

"I'm not hooking up with Logan!"

"Why not?"

"Because he's sort of perfect for you" she told her smirking.

"Stop it! I'm not letting you set me up on another date" she said getting upset. "Not after what happened with Michael!"

"Aw come on, he was nice and you had a free meal" she said laughing.

"The guy was _obsessed _with Harry Potter and I don't mean you and I obsessed, I mean he said he wanted to get his basilisk into my chamber of secrets" Mari said upset remembering that night.

"Well, you would've rolled with it, what do you know maybe he turned out to be awesome and in the end you'd get to yell 5 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!" Luna said laughing. "Ouch! Stop pinching me on purpose!"

"I still can't believe you would set me up with someone like him" she said laughing a little.

"Oh, really? What about Steven?"

"You overreacted-"

"LUNA DOESN'T SHARE FOOD!" she yelled laughing and making Mari laugh too.

"I'm done!" Mari said excited standing up.

"Finally" Luna said walking over to see herself in the mirror. "I love this dress!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're gonna do awesome babe" she said smiling. "I'm gonna go change" she said walking into her room to change.

"So, peanut butter Oreos and Nutella?" Mari asked when Luna came out.

"See? Why would I need a guy when you are my soul mate" Luna said smiling.

"Until you start dating Logan" Mari muttered under her breath while turning on the TV.

"I heard that!"

"I meant you to!" Mari said laughing. "Come on, Luna! It's been a while since you dated someone I just want you to be happy" she told her.

"I am happy" she told her.

"What about Carlos?" Mari asked all of the sudden.

"What about him?"

"Is he cute?"

"Mari!"

"Just answer the question!"

"No! I don't know, I mean, is weird he's my boss!"

"He's our age-"

"He has two kids" she pointed out.

"So?"

"_And_ he's my boss!"

"Whatever, you need to get out there and you know it" Mari told her.

"Shut up! Besides, perfect boys only exist in-"

"Pretty Little Liars" they both ended the sentence together before laughing.

"See? We don't need boys, we're gonna grow old together" Luna said smiling innocently at Mari who glared at her a little. "You know you love me!"

"Yeah, at this point we're just trying to outweird each other" Mari told her laughing too as they watched Pretty Little Liars.

* * *

"And this is where I seat!" Adrian told Luna taking her to the table. She had promised him he could show her around her class when she picked him up. "And look!" he said grabbing her hand and dragging her to the wall. "I drew that!" he said pointing at a piece of paper that said 'My Family'. Luna kneeled down at Adrian's level to look at the picture.

"Ow, so here's Gabriel and your papi and are those James and Kendall?" she asked looking at the figures in the picture.

"Yes! And that's uncle Logie, and that's you!" Adrian said excited.

"You drew me?" Luna said smiling at the boy and he nodded happily. "Ow, thanks honey" she said kissing his forehead and feeling her heart warm up at the little boy looking at her with his big brown eyes.

"Hey Adrian" they both heard a voice coming from behind them.

"Hi Mr. Evans!" Adrian said excited when his teacher approached them. "This is my teacher, Mr. Evans" Adrian said pointing at the tall handsome, blonde guy in front of them.

"Hi, is nice to meet you Mrs. Garcia-" he said kindly extending his hand to her.

"Oh, n-no, I'm not Mrs. Garcia, um, or Mrs. Anything" she said blushing a little. "I'm Adrian's babysitter" she said shaking his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is just well, since you were in the drawing and well, Adrian never stops talking about you-"

"It's ok" Luna replied smiling. "Adrian, why don't you go get your stuff? We have to get home" she said to the boy who nodded and went over to the back.

"Sorry about that, again, I'm sort of new" Mr. Evans said smiling at her.

"Is ok Mr. Evans, is nice to meet you, Adrian won't stop talking about school either" she told him.

"Oh, you can call me Matt" he said smiling kindly. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name Miss…" he told her.

"Luna, just Luna, no Miss" she told him.

"Pretty name" he said making her blush a little.

"Thanks" she said trying not to smile wider.

"So, are you guys coming to the Family Day on Saturday?"

"Oh, yeah, of course Adrian is really excited" she told him. "And that reminds me, do I need to bring anything or…?"

"Um, I think you have to talk to the mom committee about that" he told her.

"You know, I would, but they always look at me as if they're all part of some Real Housewives show and they just might start yelling at me" she told him, making him laugh.

"Yeah, they're a little… intense" he said laughing a little.

"I'm ready!" Adrian said walking back to them.

"Ok, honey, let's go" Luna said grabbing his hand. "So, do we bring anything?"

"Well, if they don't tell you anything, I wouldn't worry about it" he told her. "Just bring like something to drink or cookies and you'll be fine" he told her.

"Ok, thanks, so… see you Saturday" she told him smiling.

"I can't wait" Matt said flirty. "And I'll see you tomorrow dude!"

"Bye Mr. Evans" Adrian said hi-fiving his teacher.

After driving home and having a quiet lunch for a change, the three uncles being at work, Luna put Gabriel down for his nap. She walked back into the kitchen only to see a sad Adrian resting his head on the table and looking at his empty glass of milk.

"Hey sweetie, are you ok?"

"Is papi gonna come on Saturday?" he asked looking up at his nanny.

"Yeah, of course he will, is Family Day" Luna tried to cheer him up.

"You promise?" he asked sadly. Luna knew she couldn't promise him that, but she could try.

"I promise to try to get him there, ok?" she asked smiling sweetly at the boy who nodded unconvinced. "Hey, you wanna help me make the cookies?"

"Really?" Adrian said getting excited suddenly. "I can help?"

"Of course you can, come on" Luna said grabbing his hand and walking over to take out the ingredients. Once they poured all of them into two bowls, so Adrian could mix his own, they sat cross-legged on the kitchen counter facing each other. Luna noticed Adrian still seemed a little upset. She wanted to know what was going on, but deep down, she was scared the boy would ask her if his mom was gonna be there on Saturday. And then, what was she supposed to tell him? She didn't even know the woman's name. She didn't know why she wasn't with her family anymore. But she knew she had to know what was going on with Adrian.

"What else is on your mind honey?" she asked him.

"Nothing" Adrian said looking down at his cookie dough.

"Are you sure? You look a little sad" she told him. "You can talk to me honey" she told him smiling and Adrian smiled a little bit too. "So what's the problem, sweetie? Is it... school - are you being bullied? Or is it something worse?"

Adrian sighted and looked deeply into his nanny's eyes. "You really want to know?"

"I really want to know" she replied nodding.

"Even though you won't be able to do anything to help?" he asked her and Luna arched an eyebrow at the little boy. This kid was way too smart for his age.

"You don't know if I'm gonna be able to help or not" she told him. "But yeah, even if I can't help, I want to know" she told him.

"Okay. Well, the truth is... actually... I'm in love" he said suddenly. Luna's jaw dropped. She wasn't expecting that. This may be the sweetest thing she's ever heard in her life.

"Sorry, what?"

"I'm in love" he repeated.

Luna let out a little laugh. "Aren't you a little young to be in love?"

"No" Adrian replied with a serious expression, a lot like his father's, so Luna put on a straight face again.

"Oh, well, okay... right… So, what's her name?"

"Daniela" he said with a dreamy smile. "She sits next to me in class, with Natalie and with Ian" he said smiling brightly.

"Well, that's great honey, I mean, I'm a little relieved" she said looking away.

"Why?"

"Well, because I thought it would be something worse" she told him honestly.

"Worse than the total agony of being in love?" he said sadly looking up at her.

"Oh. No, you're right. Yeah, total agony" she said with a little smile looking at the adorable boy in front of her.

"Hello" a voice came through the kitchen. "I smell cookies!"

"Seriously, how does he do that?" Luna muttered under her breath.

"Uncle Jamie!" Adrian said excited.

"Hey sport" he said walking over to the two of them and messing Adrian's hair. "Hi Luna" he said smiling.

"Hi James, would you like to help us?" Luna asked him smiling.

"I would love to, but I can't get cookie dough on my lucky white shirt" he said smiling. Luna turned to look at Adrian smiling evilly and saw the little boy had the same smile on his face.

"Get him!"

Before she could even finish the words, Adrian had thrown himself at James' back and filled his face with cookie dough.

"Adrian! This isn't funny!" James said trying to get him off his back. Luna just sat on the counter laughing at the boys. "Luna! Do something!"

"Fine" Luna said grabbing cookie dough and throwing it at James.

"Hey!" James yelled while Adrian climbed down his back and ran over to Luna. "Oh this is war!" he said threateningly.

"Bring it Diamond" she said grabbing a bowl with cookie dough and kneeling next to Adrian and carrying him with her free arm. "GET HIM!"

Luna yelled while Adrian grabbed cookie dough from the bowl and threw it at James. Meanwhile James grabbed the other bowl and fought back.

"Split!" Adrian yelled and Luna placed him on the counter so James turned his attention to the petite girl in front of him. Luna climbed on the counter too grabbed an egg and cracked it on James' head.

"LUNA! MY HAIR!" the brunette freaked out before pulling Luna by her waist and taking her off the counter. He grabbed the bag of flour and he tossed it all over Luna.

"James!" Luna said tossing flour back and trying not to laugh but they both couldn't hold it. Adrian laughed hysterically at the guys having a food war until…

"What is going on here!?" both James and Luna stopped and turned around to face Carlos. A _furious_ Carlos.

"Hi papi" Adrian said jumping off the counter and smiling up at his dad.

"Adrian, go get cleaned up" Carlos said in a serious tone. Adrian's smiled faded and he left the kitchen sadly.

"Hey, it wasn't his fault" Luna said a little upset.

"Obviously not, it was the two adults that I found fighting with food" Carlos said harshly glaring at Luna. "Look at my kitchen!"

"Dude, chill" James said stepping in front of Luna. "I started the fight" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't tell me to chill! You have a photo shoot in an hour!" Carlos snapped at him. "And you're covered in cookie dough and flour and eggs!"

"I know. I'll go shower, just relax!" James snapped back Carlos. He turned around to look apologetically at Luna before he started walking towards the door. "The old Carlos would've gotten into the fight" he muttered before stepping out.

Luna noticed Carlos tense up a little when he heard that. He turned around to face Luna. She could tell he was upset.

"Look, I'm sorry, we were just making cookies and James came in-"

"Just clean this mess" he said harshly before starting to walk away.

"Um, Carlos?" Luna said trying not to make him more upset. He stopped and turned around to look at her again waiting for her to go on. "Uh, Adrian's Family Day is this Saturday" she told him. Carlos rolled his eyes letting out a loud sight.

"That's _this_ Saturday?" he asked and Luna nodded. "What time?"

"10:00 a.m."

"Ok" he simply said. "You _are_ coming, right?"

"Y-yeah" she said nodding. "You _are_ too, right?"

"I'll see what I can do" he replied.

"What? Carlos I-"

"_I said_, I'll see what I can do" he repeated harshly.

"Um, ok" she said sadly. "Uh, is his mom-"

"His _mother_ doesn't live here" he told her. "She moved a long time ago, and she's not coming back" he said with venom in his voice.

"Oh, ok" she said quietly. "Sorry I asked I just didn't know if-"

"Just clean this mess up" Carlos said before walking out of the kitchen, not noticing his four-year-old son standing on the stairs, sadly witnessing the whole scene.

* * *

"Ok, we're here, what's the problem?" Kendall asked walking into Gabriel's room with Logan and James behind him.

"I've been singing to him for like forty minutes and he won't calm down" the girl said rocking the little boy in her arms who was crying hysterically.

"Well, maybe is because he's sleepy" James told her.

"Why, thank you James that hadn't occurred to me!" Luna snapped frustrated at the tall brunette.

"Did you check if he's wet? Or hungry? Or burped him?"

"Yes, I tried all those things, I even checked out for a fever but nothing is working" the girl said freaking out. She looked like she was about to cry. "I don't know what to do! It won't stop crying!"

"He, Luna, not it" Kendall told her.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure" she said still rocking the baby.

"Is Carlos here? Maybe he can calm him down" James suggested again.

"I don't know" she said looking down.

"You don't know?" Logan asked her.

"Is a big house ok?" she told them. "And he was really upset about the cookie thing" she said looking at James.

"What cookie thing?" Kendall asked with an arched eyebrow looking at his boyfriend.

"What's going on?" the four of them turned around to look at the door where a sleepy Adrian stood rubbing his eye with his hand.

"Oh great! Now Adrian is up" Luna said freaking out again. "Please help" she begged the other three.

"Ok, calm down" Kendall said taking Gabriel from Luna's hands.

"Is Gabriel ok?" Adrian asked a little worried and Luna went over to pick him up.

"Yes honey" she told him. "He just doesn't want to sleep" he told her.

"Uncle Kenny, you can sing to him!" Adrian said smiling at him.

"Oh, please, can you do that?" Luna said with pleading eyes.

"What was the song that Carlos would always sing?" Kendall asked James and Logan.

"That was in Spanish, I doubt we can sing that" Logan told him.

"Well, what was it? Maybe I know it" Luna told them.

"I can't remember! Babe, do something, he's driving me crazy!" James told his boyfriend.

"Ok, ok, um-" Kendall started thinking for a song and looked around the room, where he found a stuffed lion on his crib so he started. "Uh… _In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight_" he sang softly to the little boy in his arms and surprisingly, it calmed him down a little.

"Go on, baby" James whispered to the blonde.

"_In the jungle, the quiet jungle, the lion sleeps tonight"_ he sang again and Gabriel's cries died down. Logan turned around to look at James and Luna and the three of them started at the same time.

"_A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh. A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh"_ they sang together and Gabriel turned to look at them, still with silent tears down his face but with a small smile starting to form. Adrian was still in Luna's arm giggling a little. James got a little carried away and while Logan and Luna kept singing 'A-weema-weh', he took the high part. _"Weeheeheehee dee heeheeheehee weeoh aweem away…"_

Kendall laughed a little at his boyfriend along with Luna and Logan but they kept singing anyways because it seemed to be working, since now Gabriel had stopped crying completely.

"_Near the village, the peaceful village, the lion sleeps tonight_" Kendall kept on singing while the other three kept on singing their part. "_Near the village, the quiet village, the lion sleeps tonight."_

The two little boys started laughing. Luna started dancing around with Adrian in her arms while everyone still kept on singing. James kept on doing the high parts while Luna and Logan kept on singing as backups.

"_Hush, my darling, don't fear, my darling, the lion sleeps tonight_" Kendall sang with Gabriel in his arms walking over to Luna who still had Adrian and she picked up the next line.

"_I say, hush, my darling, don't fear, my darling, the lion sleeps tonight_" she sang happily as they all kept on dancing.

"_A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh. A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh" _by the end of the song, Gabriel had calmed down completely but the boys were still wide-awake.

"That was fun" Logan said laughing a little.

"Yeah, you have a really good voice" Kendall told Luna and she blushed a little.

"Thanks, I guess" she said smiling at him. "Uh, they're still awake" she told them.

"Mowe" Gabriel said smiling looking at his uncles.

"You should sing another song" Logan told Kendall taking Gabriel away from his arms.

"Sing your song with James" Luna said suddenly making both boys blush a little. She sat down in a small couch that was in Gabriel's room, still carrying Adrian and Logan did the same, with Gabriel in his arms.

"Uh, I'll sing if he sings with me" Kendall said smiling up at his boyfriend, looking into his hazel eyes.

"I would love to" James said smiling lovingly at him. Kendall got his phone out and looked for the song. He placed it on the nightstand and the music started playing. Luna, Logan, Gabriel and Adrian looked at both of them smiling at each other while Kendall walked over to James and grabbed his hand before they slowly started to dance and they started singing.

_I know I stand in line  
__Until you think you have the time  
__To spend an evening with me_

_And if we go some place to dance  
__I know that there's a chance  
__You won't be leaving with me_

_And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place  
__And have a drink or two  
_

_And then I go and spoil it all  
__By saying something stupid like: "I love you"_

_I can see it in your eyes  
__You still despise the same old lines  
__You heard the night before_

_And though it's just a line to you  
__For me it's true and never seemed so right before_

Adrian and Gabriel both start nodding off. Luna couldn't keep her eyes away from James and Kendall. They seemed so in love. She smiled throughout the whole song and looked at Logan who was smiling too while he rocked Gabriel in his arms.

_I practice everyday  
__To find some clever lines to say  
__To make the meaning come true  
_

_But then I think I'll wait  
__Until the evening gets late  
__And I'm alone with you_

_The time is right  
__Your perfume fills my head  
__The stars get red and oh, the night's so blue_

_And then I go and spoil it all  
__By saying something stupid like: "I love you"_

All of them were oblivious to the fact that Carlos was standing near the door of Gabriel's room. He had been for quite a while. He heard noise and went over to see what was going on and found everyone singing The Lion Sleeps Tonight. For some reason, he couldn't find the strength to move. He just stood there, watching his three best friends and the girl he hired singing to get his sons to sleep. He felt a pang of guilt in his heart. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't sing to his kids anymore and it killed him. It also killed him the way his best friends were looking at each other right now. He loved them and was happy for them but it hurt him that he couldn't be as happy as they were. He wanted all that back, but he didn't know how to get it back. He looked over at Luna smiling down at the sleeping Adrian in her arms. He smiled at that image. He started thinking what it would be like if he was in that couch with Gabriel, instead of Logan. Just him, Luna and his two sons sleeping while they sang to them. He shook those thoughts out of his head when he felt his eyes water a little. He couldn't go down that road again. He didn't want to get hurt again. He smiled sadly at the room one more time before walking away from the scene.

_The time is right  
__Your perfume fills my head  
__The stars get red and oh, the night's so blue  
_

_And then I go and spoil it all  
__By saying something stupid like: "I love you"  
__"I love you"  
__"I love you"_

James leaned down to press a sweet kiss on Kendall's lips when the song ended.

"That was beautiful" Luna whispered smiling, so he wouldn't wake the two kids up. Kendall and James turned to look at her smiling.

"Thanks" they said at the same time, still holding hands. Logan got up and placed Gabriel in his crib. Luna walked out to take Adrian to his room and came back into the hall to find James, Kendall and Logan standing there.

"Thank you guys, I'm sorry I bothered you, I just- Gabriel wouldn't stop crying and I didn't know what else to do-"

"Luna, relax" James said with a chuckle. "You can always call us if you need help" he said smiling. "Plus, I didn't mind singing with my Blondie" he said kissing Kendall's head making him blush.

"Yeah, we know how they can get, you're doing a good job, don't be so hard on yourself" Logan told her and she smiled up at the three of them.

"You're part of our family now" Kendall told her. "Our big-twisted-crazy-happy family" he said making her laugh a little.

"Sounds like I fit right in" she said smiling at them.

* * *

**A/N: songs: The Lion Sleeps Tonight - The Tokens and Somethin' Stupid - Frank Sinatra & Nancy Sinatra.**

**Thank you so much for reading! and I'll post the next chapter of Girl on Fire by the end of the week, I haven't forgotten about that story :) please, let me know what you think! :) any feedback is welcome, suggestions and ideas too :) thanks again :D**


	3. Nothing Even Matters

**A/N: hello everyone :D thank you so much for liking my story so much! you guys are awesome! **

**special thanks to: Tel nok shock, ****xobtrxo , ****lenail125, ****PablotheUnicorn13, RandomWriter23, Rubi Yuki (****to answer your question, yes, the 'Agony of Love' thing was from Love Actually haha is my favorite scene from that movie :D) and **kittybookworm! you guys are all awesome and I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! :D

**so, on to the story :) this chapter is dedicated to RandomWriter23 because she's awesome and she helped me a lot with this :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

"Luna, give it back!"

"No!"

"Luna! I'm not joking! That phone costs more than what you make in a year!" Carlos snapped at her while Luna put the phone out of his reach.

"Really? Huh maybe I should sell it" she said looking at the phone.

"You're not being funny!"

"I'm not trying to!" she said looking back at him. "Look, I don't care if this phone costs more than my apartment, which it probably does, but I've spent my whole morning doing every single activity with Adrian ok? I did the sack race thing, where I fell, thank you very much, I did the pinching balloon thing and I'm sure that kid threw the dart at me _on purpose_, and I spent the last forty minutes painting kids faces with butterflies, Spidermans, pirates, and some kid asked me to paint him like the Joker, he's sort of weird if you ask me" she said talking really fast, Carlos wasn't even sure he understood all of it. "My face is all kinds of color, there's dirt on my knees, a bruise on my elbow and all you've done is stare at your stupid phone when you're supposed to enjoy this day with your son! So, you either go stick your face into that pie or I'm gonna stick that pie into your face!"

Carlos stood there shocked at the girl who was basically telling him off. He had no idea where she got the nerve to do it or why he just simply rolled his eyes and sighted. "Ugh! Fine!"

He tried reaching for the phone again, but Luna didn't give it to him. "No! You can have this back after the pie eating contest" she told him.

"Stop treating me like a child!" he said between clenched teeth.

"Then stop acting like one!" Luna didn't mean to snap at her boss but she was tired and Adrian seemed disappointed whenever it was her doing every single game with him and Carlos just sitting there talking on the phone. Carlos rolled his eyes and turned around walking away from her letting out a loud groan.

"Esta mujer me va a volver loco!" he said loud enough for her to hear.

"Hey! Yo tambien hablo español!" she yelled at him.

"Si, ya lo se!" he yelled before he made his way to the group of parents with their kids. Luna rolled her eyes, turned around and walked over to the table with food on it.

"Ugh, seriously? There's not even real food in here" she said looking at all the healthy stuff on the table.

"Oh, here" she heard a sort of familiar voice and turned around to see Mr. Evans handing her a cupcake.

"Well hi Mr. uh- Matt" Luna said smiling a little. "Thanks" she said grabbing the cupcake.

"And I know what you mean, it seems that this moms can't even process real food" he said laughing. "You'd think that at least they'd look better" he said looking at a group of plastic moms that were sort of glaring their way.

"I'm no expert, but I don't think you should be saying that about your student's moms" she said laughing.

"Well, not all of them are bad" he defended. "See, Ian's mom is pretty nice" he said pointing at a blonde woman at the pie eating contest with her son while the dad took pictures. Luna let out a little laugh when she noticed Adrian next to the little boy eating pie with Carlos. She smiled at how similar they looked.

"Yeah, she's probably the only one that hasn't thrown me a dirty look all day" she said laughing a little and he looked a little confused at her.

"Well, they probably do that because they're jealous you can still pull off shorts, a baseball t-shirt, pigtails, converse, millions of colors in your face and you still manage to look cute" he said checking her out a little and smiling at her.

"Uh, thanks" Luna said blushing a little and letting out a nervous laugh.

"And because I'm here talking to you" he said smirking a little. "They sort of always come on to me" he explained. "Is a little scary."

"Ow, you poor thing" Luna said laughing a little.

"So, I don't mean to intrude, but was everything ok back there? I saw you and Adrian's dad sort of… arguing" he said a little concerned.

"Oh, yeah, just a little misunderstanding I guess" she said with a small smile and he smiled back at her.

"So, um, Luna means moon in Spanish, right?"

"Impressive" she said smiling up at him. "Adrian told you that, didn't he?"

"How did you know?" he asked trying not to laugh.

"Adrian told me" she said in an obvious tone.

"Of course he did" he said and she saw he was the one blushing now. "What did he tell you?"

"Not much, just that his teacher had asked about me and what my name meant" she said smiling.

"Well, I was pretty sure it was something in Spanish, I just didn't know exactly what it meant. Spanish was never really my specialty" he said honestly.

"Fair enough" Luna said smiling.

"Um, I asked him because well, I was sort of wondering if uh" he said getting nervous all of the sudden. Luna couldn't help but smile a little. "Well, I was wondering if maybe… you'd like to go out sometime?" he said letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, I um" Luna said not really expecting that. "I um, wow, I" she said trying to get out the words. "Please don't take this the wrong way, I mean, you seem like a really nice guy and you're very sweet-"

"But" Matt said with a sad smile.

"You're Adrian's teacher" Luna said a little nervous. "Wouldn't that be um, sort of weird or inappropriate?"

"Not technically since, you're not a parent" he told her. "And it doesn't really have to be weird" he said getting closer to her and brushing his hand against hers. Luna smiled blushing a little and was about to answer when…

"Luna!" she jumped a little and broke apart from Matt when Adrian came running towards them, with Carlos not far behind. Luna frowned her eyebrows in confusion when she saw Carlos glaring a little at Matt. "Look we won!" she turned her attention back to the little boy when he jumped excited showing her the big blue ribbon that said '#1'. She smiled down at the little boy and kneeled down to pick him up.

"Did you now? Wow, looks like you and your papi had fun!" she said laughing a little looking at Adrian with blueberries all over his face, who had already had the left side of his face awesomely painted as Spiderman thanks to his nanny so it only made it funnier. She laughed even harder when she saw Carlos' face was exactly as his son's minus the Spiderman paint. "Am I right?" she asked him smirking a little.

Carlos rolled his eyes a little but let out a small laugh. "It was a good pie" he admitted.

"I'm glad you liked it" she said still smiling.

"You made it?" he asked raising his eyebrows and Luna nodded laughing a little before grabbing two napkins. "You have a little something here Carlos" she said smirking at him and pointing at her mouth before handing him one napkin and using the other one to clean Adrian's mouth.

"Luna, would you like to dance with me?" Adrian said looking up at her with his big brown eyes just when The Beatles' song Octopus's Garden came on and she saw all the mothers dancing with their sons and the fathers dancing with their daughters.

She smiled sweetly at the boy in her arms. "I'd love to handsome" she said kissing his head. "Let's go!" she started walking away from Carlos but she stopped and turned around. "I almost forgot" she said smiling at Carlos before reaching in her pocket and handing him his phone.

_I'd like to be under the sea  
__In an octopus's garden in the shade  
__He'd let us in, knows where we've been  
__In his octopus's garden in the shade  
__I'd ask my friends to come and see  
__In an octopus's garden with me  
__I'd like to be under the sea  
__In an octopus's garden in the shade_

Carlos grabbed the phone stared as Luna made her way over to where everyone was dancing, specifically to where Adrian's friend Ian was dancing with his mom. He saw Luna place Adrian on the ground and they both started dancing, Luna spinning Adrian around and making funny dances while Adrian laughed and imitated her.

_We would be warm below the storm  
__In our little hideaway beneath the waves  
__Resting our head on the sea bed  
__In an octopus's garden near a cave  
__We would sing and dance around  
__Because we know we can't be found  
__I'd like to be under the sea  
__In an octopus's garden in the shade_

"So, uh, you're Adrian's dad" Matt said snapping Carlos out of his thoughts. "Is nice to finally meet you" he said politely. Carlos turned around to look at the tall blonde standing next to him. _Why is everyone taller than me?_

"Yeah, I'm Carlos" he said trying not to sound rude. "Mr. Evans, right?"

"You can call me Matt" he told him and Carlos only nodded while he cleaned his mouth with the napkin Luna had given him.

"So, everything's ok with Adrian?" Carlos suddenly asked and Matt turned to look at him confused. "I saw you talking to Luna, I just assumed you were talking about my son" he said a little harsh.

"Oh, uh y-yeah I was um, just telling her that she's really good for Adrian" he said a little awkward. "He seems really happy with her" he said looking back at Adrian dancing with Luna.

"Yeah, he does" Carlos a little sad smile.

"You're very lucky" Matt continued and now Carlos looked at him confused. "I mean, she's a really nice girl and she's really good to Adrian and well, I don't think just any babysitter would work on Saturdays doing sack races and all" he told her. Carlos found himself glaring at him. He didn't really like this guy.

"Yeah, she's great" he said suddenly not really liking his son's teacher and the way he talked about his son's babysitter. He was about to say something else but his phone rang. "I uh, gotta take this" he said walking away from the blonde guy who simply nodded.

Carlos walked away from Matt and picked up his phone but he wasn't really paying attention. When he hung up, all he could do was look at his son dancing happily with Luna. He saw her getting down to Adrian's level as he spun her around. She smiled sweetly at him before carrying him into her arms again and the two of them spun around laughing along with Adrian's friend and his mother. And suddenly, Carlos found himself smiling a little bit.

_We would shout and swim about  
__The coral that lies beneath the waves  
__Oh what joy for every girl and boy  
__Knowing they're happy and they're safe  
__We would be so happy you and me  
__No one there to tell us what to do_

_I'd like to be under the sea  
__In an octopus's garden with you  
__In an octopus's garden with you  
__In an octopus's garden with you_

After the song and a few more dances it was time to go. Carlos and Luna were making their way to the car with a sleeping Adrian on Luna's arms. Surprisingly, Carlos was driving instead of having Marcus drop them off or anything.

"So, did you have fun?" Luna asked breaking the silence while Adrian was asleep on the back seat.

"You're not gonna stop asking until I say yes, are you?" Carlos said still looking at the road.

"Nope" Luna said popping out the 'p'.

"Fine, the pie eating contest was fun" he admitted rolling his eyes a little bit and Luna let out a little laugh looking out the window. "So… uh" he said clearing his throat. "What were you talking about with Adrian's teacher? It uh, looked sort of serious" he asked trying not to sound so curious.

"Oh, um…" Luna bit her lower lip nervously. What was she supposed to say? Was she supposed to discuss her dating life with her boss? Then again, she noticed he was talking to Matt when she went to dance with Adrian. _So maybe he already knows._ "Well, he sort of asked me out-"

"WHAT!?" Carlos snapped looking at her. _Ok, he didn't know._

"Carlos! That was a 'STOP' sign!" Luna said looking back at the sign they just passed.

"He asked you out?" Carlos said ignoring her. "_Adrian's teacher_ asked you out?" he had no idea why he cared so much but apparently, he did.

"Uh, yeah-?"

"What did you say?"

That's when it hit her. She never really got to answer him. "Uh, I said I thought that it was sort of inappropriate" she said awkwardly.

"Oh" Carlos simply said feeling a little relieved for some reason.

"W-would it bother you?" she asked suddenly. "If I'd said yes? I mean, I just thought it was improper b-because of you" she told him and he looked at her confused. "I mean, because you're my boss and he's Adrian's teacher and-"

"I don't mind" Carlos said interrupting her rambling. "I mean, is uh whatever. If you wanna go out with him then, go out with him."

"Oh" Luna said looking down feeling discomforted for some reason. "Ok, I guess…" she said before the awkward silence came. "Hey, Kendall's on the radio" she said not able to stay quiet for long. _Seriously? This song?_

_This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over  
__We'll be here forever, getting closer, and closer baby…_

"We're home!" Luna said with Adrian in her arms while she entered the house.

"Hey, look is Luna and Adrian!" Logan said walking over to them with Gabriel in his arms and he saw Carlos walking behind Luna, talking on the phone.

"Fine, send them over here and then we'll all go" he said in the phone before walking upstairs.

"And Carlos! Hi Carlos!" Logan said mocking his friend while he waved along with Gabriel.

"Hi papi!" Gabriel said with a small smile at his dad who just waved at them without looking at them.

"How was Family Day with the Grinch over there?" Logan asked Luna.

"Wasn't that bad" Luna said shrugging her shoulders and putting Adrian down.

"Looks like you guys had fun" he said laughing at Luna's face.

"You a wainbow" Gabriel said laughing at Luna and throwing his little arms at her and Logan passed him over to Luna.

"Look uncle Logie, I'm Spiderman!" Adrian said excited pulling at Logan's shirt and he kneeled down to his level.

"Awesome buddy! Uncle Kenny is gonna be so jealous!" he said messing the little boy's hair.

"Did you have fun with uncle Logie?" Luna said smiling at the little boy in her arms who nodded happily.

"Mickey Mouse!" he said excited.

"You watched Mickey Mouse with uncle Logie?" Luna asked him and Logan glared at her.

"We must've heard that song for like three hours straight!" he said frustrated and Gabriel laughed a little. "If I hear it one more time, my head is gonna explode!"

"What song?" Luna asked smirking at him with evil eyes.

"Luna-"

"Oh! I know!"

"Luna!"

"_Oh passengers! This train is leaving the station!"_she sang happily and Gabriel started dancing in her arms.

"_Choo-choo expwess!" _he sang excited with his little arms in the air.

"I hate you" Logan said glaring at her.

"No, you love me" she said smiling and walking in the kitchen with the other two boys behind her. She placed Gabriel on his high chair and Adrian sat next to him.

"So, looks like Gabriel is warming up to you" Logan said smiling at her.

"Yeah, we bonded over that song" she told him laughing a little. "Is funny how he can sing the whole song, but he still won't say my name though" she said pouting a little.

"Give him time" Logan said laughing while the two little brothers played together.

"So, what am I making-?"

"Quesadillas!" Logan said before she could even finish asking. "Sorry, I love your quesadillas" he said blushing a little.

"That's ok. Quesadillas and tomato soup" she said smiling and Logan laughed a little. "What? At least one of the things has to sound healthy" she said getting out all the food.

"With cheese?" Logan asked her.

"Hey, everything gets upgraded with cheese, barbeque sauce, chocolate or Nutella" she simply said. She was grating cheese when she saw Carlos walking back down the stairs in his fancy suit and ready to go out. "Wow, that was fast" Luna told him.

"I have a meeting with some people who want to hire the Jennifers" he told her and Logan.

"What's the Jennifers? Is that a band" Luna said laughing.

"No. They're three famous actresses, and all of their names are Jennifer" Carlos told her and Luna just laughed again.

"Wow, that's ridicul- uh awesome" she changed her saying when Carlos sort of glared at her.

"So, you're not staying for lunch?" Logan asked him.

"You're having lunch here?" Carlos asked looking at Logan confused.

"Yeah" he simply said not seeing what the problem was.

"I told him that if he watched Gabriel for the whole morning I would make him whatever he wanted for lunch" Luna explained.

"Dude, she makes awesome quesadillas!" Logan told Carlos who just arched his eyebrows. Carlos phone rang one more time and he picked up while the doorbell also rang.

"Can you get that?" Carlos asked Luna who rolled her eyes and started walking towards the hall and to the front door.

Luna opened the door and after a whole crew came in she watched three pretty tall girls who were dressed as if they were in a runway. _Shit! Why is everyone taller than me?_ They were waking in perfect sync with the music and their hair blowing in the wind. The three girls turned around and stared at Luna who by now was feeling a little self-conscious.

"Who are you?" the brunette with straight hair asked.

"Hi. I'm Luna" Luna said kindly.

"What's that all over your face?" the blonde one asked looking disgusted at her and pointing at her face with her finger.

"Oh, that's face paint" she said a little awkward.

"Ew" the three of them said at the same time while they gave her a complete stare-down and looked at her horrified before they put on a fake smile. Luna gave them a faker smile before she yelled.

"CARLOS! Your um, friends the Jennas are here!"

"Uh, is the Jennifers" the brunette with curly hair corrected her.

"Whatever" Luna said rolling her eyes, not really liking the girls. A minute later, Carlos walked inside the living room with Logan behind him.

"Hello girls, you look beautiful as always" Carlos said grinning at them.

"We know" they said at the same time.

"Wow, modesty is not something you see every day" Luna told Logan sarcastically. "Why are you eating the cheese!?"

"Oh, Logan, how many times have we told you?" blonde Jennifer said looking at the brunette boy. "A minute on the lips, forever on the hips!"

"Nobody wants to hear about your diet. Just shut up, eat your lettuce and be sad" Luna muttered under her breath and Logan laughed. Carlos heard her too but he glared at her.

"Carlos, so Luna is your new… um" curly hair Jennifer said with a fake smile looking at Luna.

"Choose your words carefully, Barbies" Luna said glaring at them.

"Barbies? Why thank you, _unlike someone_, we watch what we eat" the Jennifer with brunette straight hair said looking at her and laughing a little bit.

"Going in or coming out?" Luna said smirking with her hands on her hips, making Logan start laughing louder without even caring.

"Luna!" Carlos warned her.

"Kate Moss once said 'Nothing tastes as good as skinny feels'" blonde Jennifer said disgusted glaring at Luna.

Luna let out a loud laugh. "Dude, I can name at least thirteen things that taste better than that. Eight include chocolate and the other five include cheese-"

"Anyways" Carlos cut her in while Logan tried not to laugh harder. "I'll be back in a couple of hours" he said stepping between the Jennifers and Luna.

"Ok" she said with a sweet smile. "Have fun" she told the Jennifers who just turned around and started walking away at the same pace and Carlos walked behind them. Luna just stared at them and turned to look at Logan "Is it just me, or do you hear music every time they walk?"

"Yeah, they pay someone to follow them around with music and someone else to follow them around with a fan" Logan said laughing.

"Wow, it'd be awesome to have your own background music" Luna whined.

Logan let out a little chuckle. "You're crazy!"

"Oh yeah?" she asked offended. "NO SOUP FOR YOU!" she said grabbing the cheese out of his hand and walking away to the kitchen. Logan simply laughed and walked after her.

* * *

"Ok! No! Stop! I have to stop!" Luna said gasping for air as she collapsed on the grass in the middle of the park.

"Ugh what were we thinking? We're not born to do this" Mari said collapsing next to her.

"You're telling me this now? This was your stupid idea!" she said moving her leg towards Mari.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to kick you but you too far away!" Luna complained still trying to kick her friend.

"We didn't even run that far!"

"I don't run! Ok, the only way I would run is if Ryan Gosling is waiting for me at the finish line! With a cupcake and a puppy!" Luna said closing her eyes.

"Ugh I want to get the healthy glow of someone who goes consistently to the gym without actually having to go" Mari said still gasping for air.

"Is not us! We want to be good and healthy, life's just not letting us" Luna said.

"Is supposed to be exciting to have a healthy life" Mari told her.

"I don't find anything exciting before 11:00 a.m." Luna complained.

"Uncle Jamie! I told you she's dead! Her eyes are closed!" Luna heard a familiar, concerned voice coming her way. She opened her eyes confused and saw a really worried Adrian with James behind him.

"Adrian?"

"Oh it's a miracle! She's alive! SHE'S ALIVE!" James mocked her kneeling down to hug Luna who glared at him and tried to push him off.

"James get off me!"

"Oh my God! Is James Diamond!" Mari said wide-eyed staring at the tall pretty boy still crushing Luna.

"James! Adrian! How many times have I told you not to run out of sight like that?!" Kendall said jogging towards them with Gabriel in his arms.

"Oh my God! That's Kendall Knight!" Mari said shocked.

"Do that for about two hours and you'll be like Luna when she met us" James said smirking. Luna rolled her eyes and pushed James off her. "Ouch!"

"Uh, what are you girls even doing?" Kendall asked placing Gabriel on the floor and he made his way to his nanny.

"Trying to be healthy" Luna said in a mocking tone towards Mari and sitting Gabriel on her lap.

"We tried to go out for a run" Mari explained.

"How far did you guys run?" James asked.

"All the way from over there" Mari said pointing at a spot, not that far and both boys let out a laugh.

"You're pretty" Adrian suddenly said looking up at Mari.

"Oh, thanks sweetie, you look very handsome" Mari told him.

"Uncle Jamie picked my outfit!" he said proudly pointing at James who was also smirking proudly.

"Oh, sorry, we didn't even get your name" Kendall said looking at the girl.

"Oh, right, that's Mari" Luna said smiling. "Mari, that's Adrian, this is Gabriel, and those are James Diamond and Kendall Knight" she finished with a dreamy sight mocking the two boys glaring at her.

"I'm a huge fan" Mari said standing up and shaking their hands.

"So we've heard" James said winking at her.

"Oh my God! James Diamond just winked at me" she said giggling and looking at Luna.

"Wow, you guys are like the same" Kendall said laughing and helping Luna up.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Luna asked them.

"Oh, we thought it'd be nice to come to the park" James told her and Luna arched her eyebrow at them.

"Can I talk to you?" Kendall asked her.

"There it is" she said rolling her eyes a little. She nodded and they separated a little from the group. "So?"

"Carlos asked us to watch them" Kendall told her.

"What? But is his day off" Luna said getting upset.

"Look, all I know is that he called us and asked us to watch them because he needed to work" Kendall told her. "He just called, you know while we were having breakfast…" Kendall continued and Luna turned to look at him. "Since is our day off too…" he wondered off looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Oh no! No, no, no mister!"

"Luna, please!"

"No! Is my day off too!" she complained.

"Please! It's been a long time since James and I have a day off on the same day!" Kendall begged her.

"Oh, bullshit Kendall! You guys always get your days off together!"

"Ok, Luna, I know you're our fan and all but that's just creepy" Kendall said trying to sound offended.

"Cut the crap Knight! I know that because on your days off you eat breakfast, lunch _and_ dinner at my house!"

"Oh, so is your house now?" Kendall asked smirking.

"Shut up! You know what I mean!"

"Luna, please! I'll pay you the day!" Kendall begged her. "Double! I don't even need you to stay with them the whole day, we can have lunch with you guys and everything, is just that" he stopped sighting. "Today's our anniversary and we can't even be together in public so I have a surprise for James" he explained with huge puppy eyes. "Please?"

"Ugh, fine!" Luna said rolling her eyes. "But you owe me big time Knight" she warned him pointing her finger up at him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're awesome!" Kendall said happily hugging her and spinning her around.

"Yeah, I know" she said smirking proudly.

"Plus, think about it, you girls get to spend the day with two handsome, smart, funny and awesome superstars" Kendall said smiling as they made their way back to the group.

"Yeah, and their uncles" Luna said laughing at him and Kendall glared at her a little. "So, who's up for lunch?"

"You're having lunch with us?" Adrian asked excited.

"We're having lunch with them?" Mari asked confused.

"Yeah, Kendall and James have decided to invite us to have lunch with them, is that ok?"

"We're having lunch with James Diamond and Kendall Knight?" Mari asked shocked. "Dressed like this?" she asked pointing at themselves. Mari was wearing black shorts and a pink tank top. Luna was wearing black sweatpants and a gray tank top over a yellow top.

"I think you ladies look lovely" James told Mari who couldn't help but blush.

"Oh my God! We're having lunch with Jams Diamond!" Mari said excited walking over to Luna and hugging her excited.

"Yeah, he's not that glamorous while eating lunch so don't get your hopes up" she said laughing while James glared at her. She picked up Gabriel and held Adrian's hand. "Let's go!"

"Where are we going?" Adrian asked happily.

"Wherever you want! Uncle Kenny's taking us! He said we could go to the toy store first" she said smirking. "And then, after lunch, he's gonna take us to get ice cream!" she said grinning evilly at Kendall who just glared at her while the two little kids looked up at their uncle with huge, bright, excited eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go" Kendall said picking up Adrian and they started walking around.

Once they found a restaurant, after getting new toy cars for the little boys, Luna and Mari went to get a table while Kendall and James ordered with the two kids.

"So, not that I'm complaining but, why are we having lunch with James and Kendall?" Mari asked her roommate confused.

Luna sighted a little sad. "Apparently, Carlos asked them to take care of Adrian and Gabriel and is their anniversary so Kendall has a surprise for James and he asked me to watch them so in return, he's buying us lunch" Luna said smiling a little.

"Oh, they're adorable" Mari said happily. "And, well, yeah so are the kids" she admitted.

"Yeah, they are" Luna said smiling back at James and Kendall with Gabriel and Adrian laughing at their uncles. "Is just sad that they spend more time with their uncles or with me than with their own dad" she commented.

"Wow, you're really getting attached to them, aren't you?"

"What? No" Luna said with a chuckle. "I mean, they're good kids and they're really funny, Gabriel's not even that bad anymore, he hasn't peed on me in a while and Adrian drew-" she stopped abruptly when she saw the look on her friend's face. The 'I told you so' look. "Adrian drew me in a picture that said 'My Family'. Ugh! How did this happen? It's only been a couple of weeks-"

"Yeah, but, like you said, you've spent more time with them than their own dad" Mari told her. Luna just thought about the whole thing for a minute when the boys came over to the table.

"Ok, guys, let's go wash up" Kendall said taking the two little ones to the bathroom after he put the drinks on the table.

"So, here we go ladies" James said putting all the burgers and fries on the table. "Oh, by the way, Logan just got off his shift so he's gonna join us" he told them and the biggest smirk appeared on Luna's face.

"Really-? Ouch!" she complained looking at Mari who had kicked her.

"Don't get any ideas" she warned her.

"I'm just happy he's coming, I like Logan" she defended while Mari glared at her and James was confused at what was happening. "Well, speaking of the devil…"

"Hi guys" Logan said coming over to the table. "And girl I don't know" he said spotting Mari on the table.

"Oh, right, Logan, this is my friend Mari. Mari, this is Logan" she said grinning when she saw Mari's face was almost as when she saw James on the park.

"Nice to meet you" Logan said smiling at her and shaking her hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Likewise" Mari said with the biggest smile on her face. James suddenly understood what was going on and smirked at Luna who just winked at him.

"Um, I'm gonna go order, I'll be right back" Logan said walking over to the counter while Kendall came over with Adrian and Gabriel.

"You did not tell me he was hotter than James Diamond!" Mari whispered pulling her arm.

"I thought _no one_ was hotter than James Diamond" Luna said mocking her and Mari blushed a little before kicking her friend again. "Ouch!"

"Hey!" James complained. "_No one_ is hotter than James Diamond" James said making his 'Face' move. Luna and Kendall rolled their eyes and Mari giggled a little.

"Apparently, Mari thinks somebody is" Luna said smirking. "Ouch! Stop kicking me!"

"Stop embarrassing me in front of James Diamond and Kendall Knight!" Mari said between clenched teeth before she smiled at the couple on the other side of the table, who were trying to feed the two little kids who were oblivious to the whole thing.

"Oh, I don't think _they_ are the ones you'd be embarrass in front of now" Luna said laughing.

"That didn't even make sense" Mari complained.

"Whatever, you knew what I meant" Luna told her.

"The sad part is, I did" Mari said rolling her eyes.

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" Kendall asked James still confused.

"What is what about?" Logan said suddenly coming back to the table and everyone went silent. Luna turned to look at Mari who was blushing a little more.

"Uncle Logie!" the two little boys said happily and Logan went over there to say hi to them.

"Hi guys" he said hugging the two little kids and Luna just eyed Mari who was smiling sweetly at the whole scene. She put the biggest smirk on and stood up.

"Oh, hey, _uncle Logie_, you can seat over here" she said while Mari glared at her even more. "I uh, have to help Kendall with Gabriel" she said while walking over next to Kendall who was looking at her with the most confused look on his face.

"Uh, actually I got this- ouch!" he said glaring at his boyfriend who smiled innocently at him after kicking him.

"Move" Luna ordered and he pulled his chair closer to James so Luna would take his place.

"Um, ok" Logan said confused but took Luna's place anyways, next to Mari. "So, Mari, Luna told us you're a fashion designer?"

"Oh, um I'm not a fashion designer, is just an internship" Mari said blushing a little. Logan smiled at her and they started having a conversation forgetting about the rest of the world.

"Ooohhh" Kendall said realizing the whole thing while James and Luna smirked at him.

* * *

**Carlos P.O.V.**

I walked into my house expecting it to be out of control. Whenever I would leave Adrian and Gabriel with James and Kendall, they would manage to turn the house upside down. But I was a little surprised when I walked in and everything was in its place. I wouldn't have thought anything about it, except for the fact that it was too quiet. My house was never quiet. Especially if James, Kendall or Logan were in it. Or now Luna.

"Guys?" I asked looking for them but got no response. I went upstairs and went inside Gabriel's room first, but it was empty. "Kendall?" Nothing. I kept on walking and made my way to Adrian's room. "James? Are you guys in here?" but again, there was no answer and nobody seemed to be inside.

That's weird. I was about to just let it go and head to my room, until I heard something coming out of the kids' game room. I made my way over there and when I opened the door, I saw what I think was the coolest fort I've ever seen. Not even James, Logan, Kendall and I could build something this awesome when we were kids. Blankets and little Christmas lights were hanging from everywhere. It had some couch cushions as walls and it had pillows and more blankets all over the floor. Wait, Luna? What is she doing here? Where the hell are Kendall and James?

The truth is, I actually couldn't care less. Luna is lying there with my two sons, cuddled on each side of her, sleeping soundly. I couldn't help but to smile at the picture in front of me. It looked so… perfect. Even with The Lion King still playing on the TV.

I still have no idea how I got here. I don't know why I hired Luna. She just looked so damn cute standing there on the first day looking at me with those huge puppy eyes, hoping she'd get the job. Ugh! I am so stupid. I cannot even think like this. I don't want history to repeat itself. I told myself I don't trust people and I don't let them in! And I don't even let people talking back at me the way she did about the pie eating contest thing but I still cave. She just has that… I don't even know what it is that sort of drives me crazy. I shook my head letting those thoughts out of my mind. I can't let her drive me crazy.

I stood up and grabbed the remote to turn off the movie. While doing it, I accidentally stepped on one of Adrian's car. Or is it Gabriel's? I don't know. A stupid red car making me trip and make some noise. When I turned around I saw Luna moving a little and she started opening her eyes.

"Oh, hey. You're home" she said sleepily, trying not to wake up Adrian or Gabriel. _Fuck! She has no idea how pretty she looks._

"Um, yeah" I said snapping out of my thoughts. "What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Oh, I ran into James and Kendall at the park and they asked me to babysit them since it's their anniversary-"

"That was today?" I asked feeling a little guilty for not remembering it and for making them watch my kids.

"Yeah" Luna said getting up and placing a blanket over Gabriel and Adrian. "You know, you could've called me" she told me while she undid her ponytail and she let her wavy hair fall to her shoulders. _Fuck! She's hot!_

"Right, um it was sort of a last minute thing and I forgot about James and Kendall's anniversary" I admitted.

"Oh" she simply said looking down. That's when I realized she was wearing sweatpants and a plain gray top. How did she still manage to look beautif- No! Wait! I can't say that! I can't be this stupid! Ugh! "Carlos?"

Shit! I was staring. "Yeah?"

"I asked if you had eaten already" she told me a little confused. "Is sort of late, I can make you something" she offered. Seriously? She looked like she was exhausted and she still offered to cook for me.

"Oh, I'm fine" I said. "I wouldn't mind some coffee though" I said without really thinking. Seriously? I can make coffee myself! I don't _need_ her to make me coffee. _But you want her to make you coffee. _Shut up!

"Oh, yeah, sure" she said smiling up at me and walking towards the kitchen and I followed her. I just sat down and stared at her like some kind of creep while she made the coffee.

I can't do this again! I can't just trust someone again. The old Carlos would've probably loved a girl like this. But that guy doesn't exist anymore. That stupid boy got his heart stomped all over and his happiness was thrown back into his face. Why would I put myself through that again?

"Carlos?" I heard her soft voice again. Damn it! I spaced out again. I just turned to look up at her. "Um, I asked how do you take your coffee?" she said with a little laugh.

"Oh, just a little bit of milk and two sugars" I replied. She nodded and did what I said. "Uh I actually, needed to talk to you" I said a little uncomfortable. She turned to look at me and brought me my coffee, and another mug for her, before sitting next to me.

"Yeah?" she said a little nervous.

Did she think I was gonna fire her? She's the only one, besides me, that has been able to put my kids to sleep. Plus, what that stupid teacher said yesterday got stuck in my head. _You're very lucky. She's a really nice girl and she's really good to Adrian and well, I don't think just any babysitter would work on Saturdays doing sack races and all._ Ugh! Stupid tall teacher.

"I'm going away on business for a few days and I need you to sleep in this house until I'm back" I told her in a serious tone.

"Oh" she said a little relieved. "Um, y-yeah sure, I can do that" she said sounding sort of… disappointed.

"Luna?!" I heard Logan barging through my kitchen door and when he saw us he ran over to Luna and sat next to her. "Thank God you're here!"

"Are you just getting back?" Luna asked smirking for some reason.

"Back from where?" I asked confused.

"Why don't you ask Logie where he was?" she said mocking him and messing his hair. I don't know if I like the fact that she just called him Logie. It shouldn't mean anything, right? And why is she more relaxed when Logan came in? Is she like scared of me?

"Well?" I said waiting for an answer.

"He was out with Mari" Luna said laughing while Logan blushed a little. Who the hell is Mari?

"Who?"

"My roommate" Luna explained to me.

"You went out on a date?" I asked arching my eyebrow at him. Good for him. It's been a while since he's dated anyone. _You know, same thing goes for you._ Ugh! No, I'm not about to get into an argument with myself!

"It wasn't a date" Logan defended. "After you guys left we just went to get coffee" he told us.

"You guys?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, when I ran into Kendall and James, I was running with Mari" she said. Well, that explains the sweatpants. "And they invited us for lunch and Logie here, joined us later on" she told me.

"Oh" I said not letting it bother me. I never let this things have any kind of effect in me, but it did for some reason.

"The point is" Luna said snapping me out of my thoughts again. "We had just had ice cream and you took her for coffee?" Luna said laughing.

"So? Coffee is coffee and ice cream is ice cream" Logan said childishly.

"You like her" Luna said in a little song making Logan blush even more. "_You think she's gorgeous_" she started singing.

"Ok, stop!" Logan said.

"_You wanna kiss her_" she continued with a little dance.

"Luna!" Logan complained while I tried really hard not to laugh. This girl is really something else.

"_You want to hug her!_"

"Stop it!" Logan said even more red.

"_You want to lov-_"

"Seriously?!" Logan said annoyed and Luna just burst out laughing.

"So, I hope, _for your sake, _that you're gonna ask her out" she told him in a sort of threatening tone.

"Yeah, I was actually gonna text-"

"Text?" Luna said getting upset all of the sudden. "No! Dude, you don't ask someone out via text! That's so lame! At least call her!" she said frowning.

"B-but what if I screw up? I wouldn't even know where to start!" Logan said freaking out and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, how about start saying hello?" Luna said sarcastically.

"That's too risky!" Logan said freaking out. "It'll probably come out _'I wanna have your children!'_"

Luna arched an eyebrow at him and turned to look at me. "Your friends are weird."

"I know" I said with a little laugh.

"So, what are you gonna do Romeo?" Luna said looking back at Logan.

"Please help me!" he said desperately.

"Dude, relax. Mari's awesome and she seemed to really like you" she told him with a smile.

"Really?" Logan asked hopeful and Luna nodded. "So, what do I do?"

"Ask her out!" she said rolling her eyes. "Just not via text. Don't you guys ever watch movies like Act Like a Lady, Think Like a Man?"

We both turned to look at each other and then back at Luna shaking our heads. "Just tell me what to do!" Logan said desperate while I just continued to drink my coffee.

"Look, just keep it simple, but not too simple. Don't be cheap, but don't take her somewhere too fancy. Talk about yourself, but be a good listener. Show her you're smart, but don't make her feel stupid. Be serious but funny. Be interesting but not an asshole, got it?" she said talking with a straight face and I almost spit my coffee out laughing when I saw Logan's puzzled face. This girl is awesome. "I'm messing with you Logan" she said with a small smile. "Just be yourself dude, she liked you that way" she simply said. "And know that if you break her heart, I'll break your face" she said with a sweet smile before getting up when we heard crying coming from upstairs. "Excuse me, gentlemen" she said walking out of the kitchen.

"Do you think she's serious about that?" Logan asked me with a scared look on his face.

"I wouldn't test it if I were you, she looks like she could kick your ass" I said drinking my coffee.

"Oh my God!" he said suddenly smirking at me.

"What?"

"You're warming up to her" he told me.

"What? No, I'm not!" I said feeling nervous for some reason.

"Yes, you are!" he said mocking me.

"You know what? I gotta go pack" I said getting up but he followed me.

"Pack? Where the hell are you going?" he asked confused.

"I have to go away on business for a few days" I simply said as I walked inside my room, and yes, he followed me.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked with a serious look while he sat on my bed.

"Because I have to work" I said in an obvious tone. Duh.

"You know what I'm talking about" he said still serious. I did. But I don't want to talk about that.

"Logan, don't start-" I said not really wanting to get into this whole thing again with Logan, or with James, or with Kendall. Why can't they just leave me alone?

"Carlos, just snap out of it already!"

"You can't just snap out of something like this Logan!"

"Dude! We get it, ok? Your wife left you, she tricked you and she was a cold-hearted bitch! That was almost _two years ago, _that doesn't mean you turn your back on the world! No! Forget the world! You turned your back on your kids!"

I felt my knees shaking a little. I know he was right. I've been trying to move on, but I can't. I don't want to get hurt again.

"Carlos, I know I can't even imagine what you went through" he said calming down a little. "But we're all here for you if you let us help you" he told me and I finally turned to look at him. "Your kids miss you" he said in a sad tone. "And _we_ miss you" he told me.

"I don't know how to move on" I said honestly, not even trying to hide it anymore.

After the whole, let's call it, 'incident' happened, I didn't talk to anyone for months. Logan, James and Kendall suggested therapy but I didn't want to pay some stranger so they could pretend to care about my problems. So, instead, I drowned myself in work. It was my only way out. The only way I could keep my mind busy. It was my comfort zone, and I liked it that way.

"Dude, I've told you, we're all here for you" he said honestly. "We just want the old Carlos back" he said sadly.

"That guy, was an idiot-"

"No! That guy was my best friend! And he was the best dad in the whole world!" Logan snapped at me. "Carlos, do you even see the look your kids give you whenever you walk into a room?"

"Look, you said it, I'm not the old Carlos anymore, so maybe they're better off with Luna-"

"Of course they're better off with Luna! That girl has been here for weeks and she's better handling them than any of us was when we tried because their dad decided to lock himself out of the world!"

I just stood there facing him and I felt my blood boiling but I couldn't get any words out of my mouth.

"Stop pushing everyone away Carlos" Logan said calming down a little.

"I can't let anyone in Logie" I said quietly. He smiled a little and I realized it was maybe because I hadn't called him Logie in a really long time.

"You let Luna in" he simply said.

"I didn't let her in, she's just… taking care of Adrian and Gabriel" I replied.

"Look, even if, for some idiotic stupid reason that I still don't get, you don't show it anymore, I know Adrian and Gabriel are the most important thing in your life" he told me. "And you still let Luna take care of them" he told me. "_You_ let her in" he said expecting me to say something back but my mouth didn't open. "She's a really sweet girl Carlos, your kids adore her, we all love her, and you would know that if you wouldn't hide in your stupid office every day or going away on stupid trips" he told me before he smiled at me. "Is time to come back Carlitos" he said before walking out of my room.

Well, shit. I think he's right.

* * *

**A/N: well, there it is! chapter 3! I hope you guys like it and I thought I'd put a little of Carlos' POV so you guys see his story too! I'll try to update as soon as I can since I already have the next chapter started!**

**songs: Octopus's Garden - The Beatles, Nothing Even Matters - Big Time Rush and the Mickey Mouse song is one my nephew loves hahaha don't know the name though.**

**thank you again so much for reading, let me know what you guys think :)**


	4. Shot In The Dark

**A/N: hello everyone! :) I'm back! thank you all again so much for liking and reading my story! you guys are awesome!**

**Special thanks to: EuthoxiaPena12, Tel nok shock, unthinkable13, lenail125, jackieloveslogan, RandomWriter23, phoebeteh, SavingGrace579 and a guest for your AMAZING reviews! :D I LOVE THEM! **

**so, here's chapter 4! enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**

* * *

"So, what did you do for James yesterday?" Luna asked Kendall while they went grocery shopping along with Mari who wondered off to get something.

"Well, I cooked all of his favorite food and I had our house decorated while we were out and then we watched all of his favorite movies and I did an album with the covers of all his favorite songs and the last one was one I just wrote for him" he told her.

"Wow" was everything that came out of her mouth.

"What do you think?"

"Well, you're not only hotter than hell, apparently, you're sweeter than heaven" she said picking out some items. "You're like so perfect I feel like it should bother me" she said laughing while tossing the items in the cart and making Kendall laugh too. "Did James like it?"

"Yeah! He was so thankful I swear he gave me the best blow-"

"Kendall!" Luna interrupted him widening her eyes at him. "Too much information dude" she said putting more items on the cart.

"Fine" he said laughing a little. "I'm just gonna say, he had trouble walking today" he said winking at her.

"Do you think I'm someone else?" she asked wrinkling her eyebrows at him and realizing that's why James had volunteered to look after Adrian and Gabriel while they went to the supermarket.

"Luna?" she snapped out of her thoughts and they both turned around to face a tall blonde guy behind them.

"Matt?" Luna said smiling at him.

"Hey, I thought it was you" he said with a small smile.

"Uh, hi" Luna said smiling. "Oh, this is-"

"Kendall Knight" Kendall said with a serious expression on his face putting an arm around Luna's shoulders and sticking out his other hand to shake Matt's.

"Nice to meet you" Matt said shaking his hand. "I'm a huge fan" he said smiling.

"Thanks" Kendall said not taking away his arm.

"This is Adrian's teacher, Matt" Luna told Kendall and removing his arm from her shoulders so he just placed it on her waist instead and Luna looked up at him confused.

"Nice to meet you" Kendall said with a serious expression before he kissed Luna's head. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Look, cereals! Go get one" Luna said smiling up at him wanting, or really needing him to leave.

"Which one do you want babe?" Kendall said smirking at her and Luna glared at him.

"Seriously?" she said between clenched teeth and widening her eyes at him and Kendall simply smiled at her nodding. "Surprise me!" she said grabbing his hand and pushing him towards the cereals so he would leave. "So, um what brings you here?"

"Oh, doing some shopping" he said pointing at the basket in his hand. "I don't mean to be nosey or anything, but are you dating Kendall Knight?"

"What!?" Luna asked frowning her eyebrows. "No!" she said letting out a nervous laugh. "No" she said turning serious. "Why would you think that?"

"Uh, because he's smiling at you and blowing a kiss at you?" Matt said pointing back at Kendall and when Luna turned around to see him, it turned out Matt was right.

"Oh, yeah, no we're just friends" Luna said realizing she couldn't even tell him he had a boyfriend. "He's just sort of protective of me" she said smiling nervously.

"Luna!" she saw Mari coming towards her.

"Oh God, kill me now" she muttered under her breath.

"Why is Kendall blowing kisses at you?" she asked confused. "Oh, hi" she said realizing someone else was there.

"Hi" the boy standing in front of the two girls said. "I'm Matt" he said shaking her hand.

"Oh, you're the teacher" Mari said smirking while Luna blushed a little and glared at her friend. _Karma's a bitch._ "I'm Mari, the best friend" she proudly introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you" Matt said smiling. "Look, I have to run, but um" he stopped while Mari listened even more interested than Luna. "You um, sort of never answered to my question the other day" he said blushing a little.

"Um, I-"

"Luna would _love _to have dinner with you" Mari intervened.

"Are you still here?" Luna said glaring at her best friend.

"Really?" Matt asked smirking a little at Luna who was blushing even more. "Well, that sounds awesome. Is Saturday ok?"

"Yeah, Saturday's perfect!" Mari said answering for Luna.

"Oh my God" Luna muttered under her breath.

"Uh, just to be clear, on the date, I will talk to her directly, right?" he asked laughing a little and Mari laughed nodding along. Matt turned to look at Luna and smiled at her. "See you Saturday then" he said before walking towards the registers.

"What the hell was that? What is wrong with you!?" Luna said to Mari once Matt was out of sight.

"You're welcome" Mari told her. "Now you have a hot date on Saturday" she said smirking.

"You're like an embarrassing mom!" Luna complained as they made their way to Kendall and helped him out. "And what the hell were _you_ thinking about?"

"What? That was hilarious! Plus, you could do so much better than that guy" he said honestly.

"How do you know that? You don't even know him" Mari argued with him.

"Neither do you, but you still set me up on a date with him" Luna told her.

"You have a date with him?" Kendall snapped looking at Luna.

"Yeah" she said confused. "Why?"

"Why would you go out with Adrian's teacher?" Kendall asked her.

"Because he asked me out?" Luna told him. "Why are you making a huge deal about this? Carlos didn't even care that much-"

"Carlos knows?" Kendall asked confused.

"Yeah" Luna said even more confused. "I mean, he knows he asked me out, he doesn't know Mari said yes-"

"You're not going out with him!" Kendall told her.

"Of course she is!" Mari said upset.

"Ugh, I gotta get new friends" Luna muttered under her breath.

"Ok, are we done here? Because you need to help me go shopping for my date" Mari told her.

"Your date isn't until tomorrow" Kendall told her.

"So?" they both asked confused.

"I have to find the perfect outfit for the date" Mari told him in an obvious tone.

"Oh, right because nothing's more important than the perfect man" Kendall said mocking them with dreamy eyes.

"Uh, duh! The perfect shoes!" Luna said mocking him and he laughed.

"I thought every girl's dream was to find the perfect man" he said.

"No, that's a lie" Mari simply said as they made their way to the registers. "Every girl's dream is to eat without getting fat" she told him making him laugh.

* * *

"Ok honey, have fun at school" Luna said kissing Adrian's forehead before the little boy threw his little arms at her hugging her.

"Bye Luna" he said before he ran excited into the class where Mr. Evans waved smiling at Luna. She smiled back at him before she looked at the moms that always glared at her and she went back to the car and they made their way back to the house.

It was the third day since Carlos hadn't been home and third time was the charm. Today she managed to get up, get dressed and then get both Adrian and Gabriel ready and get to school on time. Luna had to admit, even if Carlos was barely around her, it felt weird without him. She couldn't miss him, right? Because that'd be odd, right? But… did she? Why did the house feel even emptier? Is not like he made a huge difference, he was always locked in his office or out of the house. Luna would spend more time with Logan, James or Kendall, even with their busy schedules and Carlos working from home. But still, it felt sort of… lonely without Carlos just saying good morning or good night to her. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she stepped into the kitchen and stopped dead on her tracks.

"Well, hello people who do not live here" Luna said walking in the kitchen and making James and Kendall jump apart from the make out session they were having in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hey! Mommy is home" Kendall said laughing while Luna rolled her eyes.

"Just keep the PDA to at least PG, ok? What if Adrian had come in?"

"Adrian's in school" Kendall said kissing James on the cheek.

"And Gabriel's asleep" James said pointing at the sleeping boy in her arms.

"Still" she said widening her eyes at them. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"We're hungry" James said pouting at her.

"So?" Luna said mocking them.

"So… waffles?" James said smiling innocently at her and Luna couldn't help but to laugh a little.

"Fine, I'm just gonna take Gabriel upstairs" she said laughing a little before walking upstairs.

"She's really good with them, isn't she?" Kendall said smiling in the direction Luna disappeared.

"Yeah, she's better at handling them than the three of us together" James said laughing a little. "Even without Carlos being here" he added.

"Well, is not like he was here when he was here" Kendall told him and James nodded. "Did you know she has a date on Saturday?"

"What!?" James said a little shocked. "With who?"

"Adrian's teacher asked her out a couple of days ago when we ran into him at the supermarket" Kendall told him. "Brad, or something" he said not really remembering the name. "I didn't really like him" he said honestly.

"And she said yes?"

"Technically Mari said yes, but yeah…"

"What do you think Carlos is gonna say about that?"

"She said he didn't mind, apparently he had asked her out on Adrian's Family Day and she told Carlos and he said she could go out with him if she wanted" Kendall told him.

"So… what are we gonna do about that?" James asked him.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked knowing exactly what his boyfriend was thinking.

"Nothing" James said innocently.

"Ok, stop working that pretty head of yours" Kendall warned him grabbing his face between his hands and kissing his boyfriend's head. "This is none of our business. Babe, promise me you'll stay out of it" he told him.

"But Kenny, you know as much as I do that she'd be perfect for Carlos! I mean, the girl is practically his dream girl! The only thing she's missing is loving hockey and corndogs as much as Carlos does!"

"Jamie" Kendall warned him with his eyes.

"Ugh fine!" he whined like a little boy. _But if they realize it on their own…_

"No!" Kendall simply said.

"How do you do that?" James said pouting at his boyfriend who just laughed and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hey losers" Logan said walking inside the kitchen.

"Look babe, Logie's back from his date" James said mocking him messing his hair.

"Shut up!"

"So, how was it last night?" Kendall asked curious.

"Honestly? It was awesome" Logan told them. "I took her to a picnic on the park" he continued. "She's amazing! I mean, she's smart and funny and she's so talented at what she does! And she's so beautiful-"

"LOGAN HORTENSE MITHCELL!"

The three friends froze and turned to look at each other at the sound of that yell coming from upstairs before Logan glared a little at his taller friends. "Ok, which one of you told her my middle name?"

"I did" James said laughing. "Is way too good a story not to tell" he continued before Luna stormed into the kitchen.

"You didn't kiss her?" she asked throwing daggers at Logan with her eyes and the other two turned to look at him.

"Dude! What the hell? That's so lame!" Kendall said laughing a little.

"Oh right, Mr. it-took-me-almost-ten-years-to-man-up-and-kiss-Jam es" Logan said in a mocking tone.

"Hey! Shut up! That's not the same thing" Kendall defended himself while James kissed his head smiling. "I was in love with my best friend, who happened to be a boy! There was a lot at stake-"

"Yeah, yeah, that's a lovely story, but right now, I wanna know why _Hortense_ here upset my friend" Luna said glaring at Logan and James and Kendall stepped away from the shorter boy. They were actually a little scared of Luna even if the girl didn't even reached their shoulders.

"Wait! I didn't mean to upset her! I thought everything went good!" Logan said honestly.

"She thinks you didn't like her and you're not calling her ever again! This was the first date she's had in a really long time Logan! Don't tell her I said that or she'll kill us all" she said turning her attention to the other two in the room for a second before she turned back to Logan. "And you screwed up!"

"Why would I do that? Why wouldn't I call her?"

"I don't know, you tell me" Luna said still with a serious expression on her face.

"You saw how nervous I was before the date! I was just being a gentleman!"

"By not even kissing her?" James intervened.

"Don't you two have somewhere to be?" Logan asked them annoyed.

"I actually think you need witnesses here" Kendall said nodding his head towards Luna.

"Yeah, especially with all this knives and cookbooks around here-"

"Ok, let's calm down!" James intervened again when Logan paled widening his eyes at Luna's words. "What did Mari tell you?"

"She said they _were_ having a great time and then, when you dropped her off, you walked her to the door, points for that, and then you said 'We should do this again!'" she finished looking at the other two.

"Dude!" James said looking at Logan while Kendall hit him on the back of his head. "You're an idiot!"

"What? I said 'we should do it again', that's good, isn't it?" Logan defended himself confused looking at his friends.

"Uh, no dumbass. Loosely translated 'We should do this again' means 'You will never see me naked'" Kendall told him.

Logan looked shocked at the three of them. "What?! Since when?"

"Since always!" Luna told him.

"It's like dating language. You know, like 'It's not you' means 'It _is_ you'" James continued.

"Or 'I think we should see other people' means 'Ha, ha, I already am'" Luna told him while Logan looked even more confused between the three of them.

"And everybody knows this?" he asked.

"Well, duh" Luna told him.

"And now we know why Mari is upset" Kendall said. "Because Dr. Mitchell is a dumbass!" he said laughing. "Ugh, shit I'm running late!" he said looking at the clock in the kitchen. "Save me some waffles" he said to Luna. "And if she hurts Logan tape it and send it to me" he whispered to James before kissing him goodbye and walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh my God! I can't believe I screwed up! Luna you have to help me-"

"Oh, no mister, this is all on you!" Luna told him. "And you better fix it, or you're gonna be needing a Dr. yourself!" she said walking out of the kitchen and into the living room with the two boys following her.

"So, there are no waffles?" James muttered and Luna glared up at him.

"Look, I've just never been good at this sort of things" Logan told her getting back to the subject.

"That's true, Logie's always been the shy boy" James said messing his hair before he hit his hand away.

"Well, I get that, I guess" Luna said calming down a little. "But Mari was really excited and she thought you liked her a lot-"

"I do!"

"Then, why didn't you kiss her?"

"Well, I don't know! She makes me really nervous" Logan explained sitting on the couch and burying his head in his hands. "I didn't want her to think things were going to fast or anything and… ugh! I'm an idiot!"

"Yeah" the other two said and he glared at them.

"Logie, she's not Camille! She's not gonna slap you every time you kiss her" James told him and Luna turned to look at him confused. "His ex."

"Oh, I got that" Luna said sarcastically.

"So, what do I do?" Logan asked looking desperately at Luna.

"Well…" Luna said before she looked for something in her phone and pressed play. Luna stood up and sat next to Logan while she sang to him and James tried really hard not to laugh.

_There you see her  
__Sitting there across the way_

She stood up to face Logan and continued singing while James simply burst out laughing and Logan glared at her.

_She don't got a lot to say  
__But there's something about her_

James stood up and decided to sing with Luna just to make Logan even angrier.

_And you don't know why, but you're dying to try  
__You wanna kiss the girl_

The two of them stood on the coffee table and started dancing together mocking Logan while he still glared at them.

_Sing with me now  
__Sha-la-la-la-la-la my oh my  
__Look like the boy too shy  
__Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
__Sha-la-la-la-la-la ain't it sad  
__Ain't it a shame, too bad  
__He's gonna miss the girl_

"Ok, ok, ok! Shut up!" Logan said annoyed interrupting their song. "What the hell is wrong with you two? You can't just break into a song anytime you want!"

"Yes I can! Blame Disney for making me think singing could fix everything" she defended herself while James laughed.

"Luna, please!" Logan begged her. Luna sighted and sat on the coffee table in front of Logan.

"Look, just apologize to her and explain to her what happened, I guess she'll understand" Luna told him. "You could also give her flowers or something" she suggested. "Sunflowers are her favorite" she added.

"Really?"

"Logan, I've been telling you, she _really_ likes you" Luna told him. "She said you were hotter than James-"

"What?" Logan asked shocked.

"WHAT?" James asked a little offended.

"She really said that?" Logan asked excited and Luna nodded.

"Look, she's coming over here tonight because we're having a girl's night since well, she pretty much hates you right now" she told him making him panic even more. "So, you get one more chance Mitchell, don't screw it up" she warned him and Logan nodded nervously.

"So… waffles?" James said pouting at Luna who rolled her eyes before laughing a little and walking to the kitchen.

* * *

"Well, hello there young lady" Luna said opening the door for Mari.

"Luna, this house is bigger than our old high school" Mari said wide-eyed looking everywhere.

"I know, you get used to it. Come on in" she said stepping aside so her friend will get in the house.

"Where are the minions? I brought them these" she said with two stuffed monkeys in a bag.

"They're already asleep" Luna said laughing a little. "You didn't have to bring them anything."

"I liked them" she said shrugging her shoulders. "And Logan wouldn't shut up about them yesterday" she told her.

"Yeah, he really loves them" Luna said placing the bag on a chair. "He really likes you, you know?"

"Luna-"

"He does! He feels awful about last night" she told her.

"Why are you defending him?" Mari asked upset walking over to the couch and grabbing a cookie from the table full of junk food her friend had set for them.

"I'm not, I just think you should hear him out before you go and write him off" she said walking over and sitting next to her.

"I thought we established that perfect boys only existed in Pretty Little Liars" Mari said glaring at her a little.

"Oh, they do, I mean look at Caleb and Mr. Fitz" Luna said grabbing a cookie too. "But out of the _real_ ones, Logan's pretty close" she said grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. Mari didn't really say anything else.

"Is pretty quiet out here" she said suddenly in the middle of the show.

"Yeah, that's because Adrian and Gabriel are already asleep and their uncles aren't here and well… Carlos isn't here either" she told her.

"When is he coming back?"

"I think he's supposed to get back tomorrow night" Luna said shrugging her shoulders. "Is funny, I know he was never around much but it feels different without him actually being here" she said stuffing her mouth with popcorn.

"Oh my God!" Mari said turning to look at her.

"What?" Luna asked confused.

"You miss him!"

"What? Mari, that is seriously the stupidest thing I've ever heard! I do not miss Carlos, he's barely ever here-"

"Yeah, but you just said it feels different knowing that he's not around" Mari told her.

"So?"

"So, you miss him! You miss seeing him at least five seconds a day" Mari said smirking a little.

"What? NO! If anything is way more relaxing if he's not around with his arrogant attitude and just plain ignoring his kids or being completely ungrateful when you give him his cup of coffee! He gets on my nerves every day! This is like a vacation!"

"Say whatever you want Luna, you miss him pushing your buttons" Mari told her.

"Why would I miss him?"

"Because you like him" Mari said just as Luna was chewing on a cookie and she started choking on it. Mari quickly grabbed her glass and gave it to Luna so she could get a sip.

"Are you nuts!?" she said between coughs while she calmed down a little. "I do _not_ like Carlos, I tolerate him" she said in a serious expression. "There's a difference-"

"Right, and that's why you even go to Adrian's Family Day and freak out about what to wear _every day_ you come here and you got nervous when you told him about Matt asking you out!"

"Hey! I went to Adrian's Family Day because Carlos wasn't even sure if _he_ was going, I couldn't break Adrian's little heart, he asked me to come. And I freak out about what to wear to come here because look at this place! Carlos has famous models and actresses and actors here dressed as if they're about to go to a red carpet or come straight out of a runway and do you want me to come here I jeans and a t-shirt? And! I got nervous telling him about Matt because he's Adrian's teacher and I could've lost my job!"

"Well, keep telling yourself that babe" Mari said grabbing another cookie. "But I know you better than anyone and I know when you like someone-"

"He's my boss" Luna told her.

"So?"

"So, it's weird!"

"Is not weird! He's our age and he's even kind of hot, you know, if it wasn't for the whole I-hate-the-world thing" she told her.

"You did not just say my boss was hot" Luna said wrinkling her eyebrows.

"Look, you can be in denial all you want, but you know I'm always right about this" she told her and Luna just kept quiet. "Toby shirtless scene coming up!" she said pointing at the screen and Luna turned around to watch the show but she wasn't really paying attention anymore.

"Luna!" they both heard from the kitchen. "Are there any waffles left? Kendall's whining about it" James yelled.

"Fridge" Luna yelled back not bothering to get up.

"Where?"

"Top shelf" she yelled back.

"I can't find them! Can you come in here?"

"No!" Luna said rolling her eyes while Mari laughed.

"Why not?"

"I'm watching Pretty Little Liars!"

James entered the living room and laughed at the two girls. "Seriously? I can't believe you girls watch that show- whoa! Who's that?" he asked with his jaw dropping a little.

"Toby Cavanaugh" both girls said at the same time in a zombie mode, eating another Oreo dipped in Nutella and not even bothering to take their eyes of the screen.

"We like him" Mari continued with her eyes still glued to the TV.

"We like him a lot" Luna said in the exact same way.

"He's shirtless" James said with his eyes widening at the boy with perfect abs on the screen.

"Yeah, he does that" Mari explained.

"That's why we like him a lot" Luna said smiling while James sat on the other side to her and grabbed popcorn with his eyes still glued to the screen. Luna smirked at Mari. "He's one of us" she told her.

The three of them sat there watching TV, James completely forgetting about his boyfriend, when they heard the main door open again.

"Hey Luna I brought some- oh" Logan stopped dead on his tracks when he saw the other girl sitting in the couch with Luna and James. He stood in front of them with sunflowers in his hand "Hi."

"Hey" Mari said without any emotion.

"Awkward" James whispered into Luna's ears.

"Shut up, this is better than the show" she whispered back. Logan started walking towards the couch and looked straight into Mari's eyes.

"Are those for me?" Mari asked a little confused and trying not to smile when she spotted the flowers.

"Yeah" Logan said shyly. "Um, I was uh wondering, if I could talk to you?" he stammered nervous and blushing a little.

Mari turned to look at Luna who nodded with a small smile and she looked back at Logan. "Sure" she said standing up and walking over to him.

"Look, um, about last night" Logan started but stopped looking back at the other two in the couch. "Do you guys mind?" Logan asked James and Luna who were more interested in the two of them than the TV.

"No, go ahead" Luna said at the same time James said, "Not at all, dude" without taking their eyes off them.

Logan rolled his eyes and pulled Mari towards the big dining room before closing the door. Luna and James looked at each other before they stood up and walked after them to listen pressing their ears against the door.

"Can you hear anything?" Luna asked him and James shook his head no.

"Wait, I hear footsteps" he said suddenly, but they were coming from behind them.

"Babe, when I said I wanted waffles they weren't for breakfast tomorrow" Kendall said walking into the room. "What are you guys doing?"

"SHHHH!" the other two said frustrated while James motioned for him to get closer.

"Mari and Logan are in there" he whispered.

"Why do you have whipped cream all over your neck- you know what? I don't think I wanna know" Luna said shaking her head while Kendall laughed and kissed James' cheek.

"So, what are they saying?" Kendall said looking at the door.

"We can't really hear" James said pressing his ear against the door.

"Ugh, screw this" Luna said opening the door just enough for them to be able to hear.

"S-so I guess what I'm trying to say is th-that I'm realy sorry about that" they heard Logan stutter. "I really like you a-and well, you make me really nervous and well, I d-didn't want you to think that things were moving to fast o-or anything so I guessed, I chickened-out?" he said really nervous while they saw Mari standing in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest and holding the sunflowers in one hand.

"You really like me?" she said with the hint of a smile appearing on her lips.

"Yeah, I do" Logan said letting out a sight. "You're one of the most beautiful girls I've met a-and I guess I just sort of suck at this whole flirting thing" he said blushing a little. "When we were in high school the only way I could get dates was if James, Kendall or Carlos would set up a double date" he admitted looking down.

Mari's smile grew wider and she walked over to Logan lifting his face up a little. "I think you're doing a pretty good job" she said with a little chuckle. "I really like you too" she told him.

"Really?" Logan asked excited and Mari nodded laughing.

"So, kiss already!" James and Luna yelled at the same time without really thinking and Kendall quickly shut the door closed hoping they didn't hear that.

The next thing they knew the door flung open and the three of them entered the dining room, James falling on top of Luna and Kendall falling on top of both of them. The three of them smiled up innocently at their two friends who were glaring at them.

"Uh, in our defense this wouldn't have happened if you would've done one thing for us" Luna said not really knowing what else to say.

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"Enunciate!"

Logan and Mari rolled their eyes. Kendall got on his feet and then helped the other two still on the ground.

"So, Mari, would you like to have dinner with me? I know is sort of late but we could go to my apartment and I can cook something-"

"You can cook?" Mari asked getting excited.

"Hey! How come I always cook for you?" Luna complained but Logan ignored her not taking his eyes off Mari.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't say that yesterday" he told her. "So, what do you say?"

"I'd love to" Mari said excited. "I'll just go get my purse" she said getting out of the dinning room.

"Well, looks like Logie managed to patch things up" Kendall said smirking proudly at him.

"You're good Mitchell" Luna said looking up at him. "Just don't screw up again" she warned him.

"Oh, I think that if I'm lucky I may get more than a kiss tonight" Logan said winking at Luna who turned to look at James.

"Why do men keep talking to me like this?" she asked and James laughed a little.

"Luna!" Mari called from the living room and Luna walked over to her best friend. "You don't mind if I go with Logan, right? I mean, you got all this for us and-"

"Mari, don't be stupid! Go!" she said smiling and hugging her best friend.

"Are you sure?" she asked and Luna nodded. "Thank you!" Mari said returning the hug. "I love you! I'll call you later ok?"

"You better! I wanna know everything!" she told her and Mari walked over to Logan who was waiting for her. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" she yelled at them before they walked out the door.

Luna turned around and walked over to James and Kendall who seemed to be arguing about something.

"Babe, really? You changed me for a TV show- whoa! Who's that?" Kendall said widening his eyes at the screen.

"That's Jason DiLaurentis" Luna said smirking at the shirtless boy on the TV.

"Is everyone in this show good-looking?" James asked her.

"Pretty much, yeah" Luna said smiling.

* * *

Luna shot straight up on the bed in the middle of the night when she heard a loud clap of thunder that even made the windows shake a little. Her breathing fast and she placed her hand over her heart to feel the rapid heartbeat inside her chest. She hated thunderstorms. There were few people in her life that knew that and even less knew why.

"LUNA!" the girl didn't need to hear that shout twice for her to jump out of the bed and run as fast as she could to Adrian's bedroom.

She flung the door open and found the small boy crawled up against the wall with his knees to his chest and holding a teddy bear for dear life.

"Hey sweetie" she said in a soothing tone sitting on the bed and carrying the boy to her lap.

"My n-night-light's o-out" Adrian said between cries just before the room turned bright followed by another loud thunder shattering the glass. The little boy hid himself in his nanny shaking horribly. Luna tried to calm herself down before she hugged Adrian tighter.

"Shhh, it's ok" she whispered kissing his head just before she heard cries from the room across the hall. She carried the crying Adrian into her arms and tried turning on the lights. _Shit! Light's out!_ She walked across the hall to find Gabriel standing on his crib, clutching on to a similar teddy bear to Adrian's, crying hysterically.

"P-PAPI!"

"I want papi" Adrian cried on Luna's shoulder as he tremble even more. Luna wanted to cry. She had no idea what to do. She grabbed Gabriel into her other arm, the baby never letting go of his bear, and she started walking towards to the game room where she placed them inside the fort they had built the day before Carlos left. "Wh-where's papi?" Adrian asked her with huge tear-filled eyes that made Luna want to start to cry herself.

"Papi's on a business trip, remember? He's gonna be back tomorrow" she said in a soft tone and wiping the kid's tears away before another light came followed by a louder boom that made both Adrian and Gabriel cry louder. Luna closed her eyes trying to stay calm and holding the two little boys closer. "Shhh, it's ok" she said kissing their heads. She could feel her heart beating faster and her eyes watering a little but she had to stay calmed for the two little boys in her arms. "Shhh" she tried calming them down rocking back and forth. "I'm here" she whispered kissing their heads. "We're ok here" she said not knowing if she was trying to convince herself more than them.

_Here comes the sun, do do do do  
__Here comes the sun, and I say  
__It's all right_

She whispered the song that would sometimes make her feel better whenever there was a thunderstorm. She tried herself not to jump when another loud thunder mad the glass shatter again and the two brothers snuggled closer to Luna.

_Little darling  
__It's been a long cold lonely winter  
__Little darling  
__It feels like years since it's been here_

The two brothers kept crying silently and shaking while hugging their nanny as if their life depended on them when they saw the room illuminate again before another thunder came along.

_Here comes the sun, do do do do  
__Here comes the sun, and I say  
__It's all right_

Luna did her best to stay calm so she wouldn't freak out and she could comfort Adrian and Gabriel. She felt her eyes welling up a little but she kept on going anyways.

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
__Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
__Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
__Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
__Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

She rocked the two little boys as she felt them try to stop sobbing. She held them closer and continued to sing to them knowing it was calming them down little by little.

_Little darling  
__I feel that ice is slowly melting  
__Little darling  
__It seems like years since it's been clear_

The rain had settled down a little bit and so had the kids. Luna felt them stop crying completely and she noticed they were starting to doze off. She kissed each one of them on the head before she kept on singing.

_Here comes the sun, do do do do  
__Here comes the sun, and I say  
__It's all right  
__Here comes the sun, do do do do  
__Here comes the sun  
__It's all right  
__It's all right_

When Luna finished the song, she felt the slow breathing of the small bodies in her arms. She smiled at herself knowing she was able to calm them down and get them back to sleep. She placed them carefully on the pillows like she did the time before and put a blanket on them before she made her way downstairs to look for some candles.

She managed to make her way to the kitchen when she jumped again at another thunder even if it wasn't as loud as the previous ones. She jumped a little at the sound and hit her foot with the kitchen island.

"Shit!" she said jumping on her foot while holding the other one in her hands. She started looking all over the kitchen and found some candles on the cabinet George had shown her on her first week and light a couple of them.

Since the power was out and she couldn't make some warm milk, she grabbed a glass and filled with water. She saw the room illuminate again with the lightning and she quickly placed the glass down to cover her ears waiting for the thunder to come. But it wasn't the thunder that scared her this time. She heard something coming from outside.

_This is what happens when you watch more than three episodes of Pretty Little Liars at once._ She thought to herself before she felt her knees get a little weak when she heard it again. _Shit!_

She quickly bent down to open one of the cabinets and pulled out the first thing she could find, that turned out to be a big cooking pan. She froze when she heard that someone was trying to open the kitchen door.

"J-James?" she called begging it was one of those three. "K-Kendall?" no one answered, they just kept trying to get the door. "Logan?"

She felt her heart beating even faster when the doorknob was being turned. She quickly walked over to the stairs that were close to the door and hid behind the wall. She heard the door being open and someone coming in, before she could do something else, other than yell, she swung the big pan hitting the figure at the bottom of the stairs.

"FUCK!" _Oh. No._

"C-Carlos?" she asked shaking a little. _Fuck! I just hit my boss with a pan. I JUST HIT MY BOSS WITH A PAN! I am so fired!_

"Luna!? What the hell?" Carlos said holding a hand to his head. He was soaking wet.

"Oh my God!" she said feeling the red burning up from her neck to her cheeks. "I am so, _so_ sorry" she said walking down the stairs and standing at the bottom one so she would be his size. "I'm so sorry, I just thought it was someone trying to b-break in and I called for someone but y-you didn't answer and the thunders and I wasn't thinking and- oh my God! I'm so sorry!" she said freaking out. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here!" Carlos snapped at her feeling his head pounding.

"N-no I mean, I thought you weren't supposed to come until tomorrow" Luna said confused.

"My meeting from tomorrow got cancelled and I caught an early flight" he said still holding his head. "Fuck woman, who are you? Mickey Mantle?!"

"I'm so sorry" Luna apologized again before taking his hand and walking him to the chair. "Stay here" she said before she ran to the freezer and took out a bag of frozen peas. She made her way back to Carlos and placed it on his head.

"Ouch!"

"Oh please! I'm sure you got worse injuries when you played hockey" she said holding the bag onto his head.

"Nobody would hit me on my head with a pan while I played hockey! And I wore a helmet, and- how did you know I played hockey?"

"Kendall, James and Logan" she said shrugging her shoulders. "Plus, both your kids rooms have hockey things on them" she told him and he remained quiet for a while.

"So, where did you learn how to swing like that?" he asked all of the sudden.

"Um, m-my dad, my brothers and I would play baseball a lot when we were kids" she said with a sad smile before the room got brightened up by a lightning before another thunder made the windows shatter a little again, making Luna jump frightened and almost fall until she felt two strong arms wrapping around her waist.

"Hey" he asked in a surprisingly soft tone. "Are you ok?" he felt his heart cringe just a little when he noticed the girl was shaking horribly.

"Y-yeah" Luna said placing her hands on Carlos' shoulders so she could stand up, only to feel his muscles through his damped shirt. That's when she realized this was probably the first time, without counting Family Day, when he wasn't wearing a suit. "Um, s-sorry, I just don't like thunders" she said snapping out of her thoughts while she stood up. She put the bag of peas on Carlos' head again without removing her other hand from his shoulder.

"Um, you… hit me on the other side" Carlos said quietly with a small smile pointing at the side of his head where there was already a bruise forming.

"Oh, right" she said shaking her head and blushing embarrassed again and holding the bag where it originally was. "S-sorry."

Luna looked down at Carlos, realizing he still had his arms around her waist, and she couldn't help but to get lost into his big brown eyes. They looked different somehow. She wasn't sure if it was because of all the candles lighting up the room but they didn't seem as cold as they did the last time she saw him, before he left.

_Ok, no! This cannot be happening! Mari can't be right! I do not like Carlos! He's an asshole! And he's my boss! AND I just hit him with a pan! So why the hell is he looking at me with his soft, big, beautiful eyes- WOAH! Ok, no! Stop that! This is bad! _

Carlos looked up at the girl, who seemed to be having an argument with her own mind, and he couldn't help but to feel the corners of his mouth curling up a little bit. This girl was really something else. She looked so beautiful with the lights of the candles.

_She's your kids' nanny! You barely know her! Logan's an idiot! I'm not warming up to her! I'm not doing this again! I blame her! This is all her fault! She hit me on the head and now I'm thinking stupid things! And the fact that for some stupid reason I couldn't get her out of my mind while I was away has nothing to do with it!_

"It's ok" Carlos answered gently.

"Sorry about hitting you again" she said looking down ashamed and Carlos saw her cheeks getting red and that's when he noticed his arms were still loosely around her.

"Uh, it's fine" he told her. "It was a nice swing" he said with a little chuckle trying to make her laugh, but failing when another loud thunder broke through their ears and he saw the small girl in his arms close her eyes frightened. "Hey" he said kindly placing his hands on her arms. "Is ok-" he was cut off by the cries they both heard coming from upstairs.

Carlos saw all the fear leave Luna's face as she turned around and started running upstairs.

"L-Luna?" she heard Adrian's scared voice from the fort she had left the two boys.

"Hey" she said kneeling down next to them. They were both wide-awake once again and tears were threatening to fall from their eyes. "I'm sorry" she said softly pulling them into her arms again. "I'm right here" she said hugging them again. She stayed there for a few minutes singing the song she had previously sang to calm them down and a while after, the lights came on, letting the Christmas lights brighten up the fort a little. Gabriel fell asleep on his nanny's shoulder again, but even if Adrian was almost asleep, he kept on shaking, hugging his little teddy bear.

"I miss papi" he said sniffing shutting his eyes tighter when another thunder came along. Luna turned to look down at him, kissing his head. "He always made thunders g-go away" he said in a small voice making Luna's heart break a little.

She was about to say something when she saw the door open and Carlos walking in wearing dry clothes. For some reason, she felt comforted about the whole thunderstorm going on outside when he appeared on the door.

Carlos walked in and made his way over to Luna, sitting down on the floor. The black-haired girl smiled softly at him before she kissed his oldest son's head one more time. "Look sweetie" she whispered to the little boy who tried to open his eyes, landing his look on his dad.

"Papi?" he said almost asleep, but he didn't move. Luna noticed Carlos tense up a little. She knew he heard what Adrian said about missing him.

"Would you like to help me?" she whispered leaning her head on top of Gabriel's. Carlos looked nervously at his sons. They were both holding on to their teddy bears for dear life. The teddy bears he had given them the last time he remembered having a day just for them. One of them was already passed out; the other one was almost there.

"Uh…" he sighted.

"It won't kill you Carlos" Luna said almost pleadingly. She knew how much both Adrian and Gabriel missed their father.

Carlos let out a nervous laugh before he moved closer to Luna and took Adrian from her arms. The sleeping boy didn't even seem to notice he was being passed to someone else. As soon as he was on Carlos' lap, he wrapped his little arms around his dad and buried his head on the crook of his neck before closing his eyes again and relaxing in his father's arms. Luna's face softened and she couldn't help but to smile at that picture while she stroked Gabriel's back, who had started snoring a little.

"I miss papi" Adrian repeated, now almost asleep. He hadn't even realized he was in his dad's arms. There was a familiar pain in Carlos' heart when those words left his oldest son's mouth but he remained quiet.

"They really missed you" Luna pointed out quietly, so she wouldn't wake up the two little boys. Carlos just turned to look at her with sad eyes. Maybe Logan was right. It was time to get back. He had hurt his kids enough. "Are you ok?"

Carlos snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. "Uh, y-yeah" he said with a soft smile. "I missed them too" he said not trying to say _and you_. He smiled at the image of his two sons and Luna who was smiling back at him. "Is good to be back."

* * *

**A/N: s****o, that was chapter 4! I know the kids weren't there that much but they will be next chapter and also, more Jett and more of Carlos' past and some of Luna's past and well a lot more :P and also, I haven't forgotten about my other story but this just kept spinning around my head! **

**songs: Kiss The Girl - Little Mermaid and Here Comes The Sun - The Beatles (one of my favorite songs :D)**

**thanks again for reading! let me know what you think :D**


End file.
